Amor Colegial
by Patricia04
Summary: Rin é uma adolescente de quinze anos que tem que lidar com seus problemas. Mas o pior: é apaixonada pelo garoto mais popular da escola, Naraku. O que ela não sabe, é que chamou a atenção de um certo youkai...
1. Capítulo 1 A Implicação das Populares

**Capítulo I - A Implicação das Populares**

Era manhã. O dia estava bonito, e o sol brilhava no céu. Em um certo ponto de uma cidade, uma garota corria pelas ruas, apressada.

- Droga! Eu não posso me atrasar! Hoje tem prova na primeira aula! - disse a garota para si mesma, enquanto virava uma esquina.

Depois de correr mais uma quadra, ela chegou ao colégio. O monitor já fechava o portão, mas ela conseguiu passar bem a tempo. Havia poucos alunos no pátio, pois a maioria estava dentro da escola.

Ela foi correndo até seu armário. Colocou a senha, e pegou os livros necessários para as aulas, depois fechou a porta com tudo, apressada. Foi correndo até a sua sala, e pulava os degraus da escada de dois em dois.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu andar, a professora de Geografia já fechava a porta da sala. A professora viu Rin, e a esperou chegar até a sala. Rin parou em frente a ela, ofegando, cansada.

- Desculpe professora! Me atrasei. - disse Rin, encarando-a.

- Desculpe srta. Namakashi, mas o sinal já bateu faz cinco minutos. E de acordo com as regras, eu não posso permitir que você entre. - disse a professora, séria.

- Mas... - dizia Rin, quando a professora fechou a porta. - Vadia.

Rin resolveu ir até a biblioteca, já que não tinha nada para fazer. Desceu as escadas, e foi caminhando lentamente, xingando a professora mentalmente. Sempre fora uma boa aluna, mas se atrasava muitas vezes.

Quando chegou na biblioteca, sentou em uma mesa vazia. Pegou seu livro de História, e começou a estudar o conteúdo, quando ouviu algumas garotas da mesa ao lado cochichando. Fingiu não ouvir, mas tentou escutar.

- Ali a garota. - disse uma, olhando para Rin.

- É... vocês ouviram o que a Kagura disse? - perguntou outra.

- Sim. A Kagura disse que ela era uma boba idiota. - disse a outra, enquanto elas riam baixo.

Rin sentiu uma raiva tomar conta de si. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Kagura. Sempre a irritando. Kagura estudava na sua sala, e era uma das garotas mais populares do colégio. Rin ignorou os comentários das garotas, e tornou a estudar.

Quando o sinal tocou, Rin guardou seu livro na bolsa e saiu da biblioteca. Foi correndo até a sua sala, e quando chegou, abriu a porta. Ninguém reparou que ela tinha entrado, e a garota sentou na sua carteira habitual, que ficava ao lado de Sango e na frente de Kagome, suas melhores amigas.

- Se atrasou, Rin? - perguntou Sango, se virando para a amiga.

- É... e a vadia da professora não me deixou entrar. - respondeu Rin, pegando seus materiais.

- Humpf! Aquela professora chata! - disse Kagome, fazendo uma careta. - Eu me matei de estudar, e ela nem deu a prova!

- Como é? - perguntou Rin, se virando para trás. - Ela não deu a prova?

- Não... - respondeu Kagome. - Disse que ainda não tinha terminado de preparar as perguntas.

- Ah... como eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo! - disse Rin, comemorando. - Bem hoje que eu me atrasei!

- Sorte sua. - disse Sango sorrindo.

Então a professora de história entrou na sala. Todos sentaram em seus lugares, e a aula ocorreu normalmente, assim como as outras. Na última aula, antes do intervalo, Português, Rin começou a boiar, como a maioria dos alunos, e seus pensamentos foram para outro lugar. A biblioteca. Onde aquelas garotas falavam mal de Rin. Rin se imaginou socando elas, e elas sofrendo, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sinal.

A garota se levantou, e junto com as amigas, saiu da sala, indo para o refeitório. Elas pegaram suas bandejas e seus lanches, e sentaram em uma mesa vazia, no canto do refeitório, sem chamar muita atenção.

- Ai... essas aulas me deixam tonta... - comentou Kagome, suspirando.

Rin não prestava muita atenção no que as amigas falavam, apenas olhava fixamente para um ponto. Uma mesa em que os populares sempre sentavam, mas ela só olhava para uma pessoa: Naraku. Observava cada movimento que ele fazia, e deu um longo suspiro, apaixonada.

- Hihihi, a Rin está apaixonada! - disse Kagome rindo, ao ouvir o suspiro da amiga.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin corando. - Eu... não!

- Rin, caso você se esqueceu, você já disse para nós que gostava do Naraku. - disse Sango rindo também.

- Disse, é? - perguntou Rin, um pouco atrapalhada.

Então Kagome e Sango riram. Rin parou de olhar Naraku, e se concentrou em comer o seu lanche. Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, já que não tinham o que falar. Então Kagome parou de comer subitamente, e Rin e Sango olharam-na.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Rin.

- O baile está chegando! - respondeu Kagome, dando um enorme sorriso.

- O baile que a escola realiza todos os anos, para o primeiro até o terceiro colegial? - perguntou Sango, bebendo um gole do seu suco.

- Isso! - respondeu Kagome. - Está certo que não está tão perto assim, mas vai ser tão legal!

- A Kagome já falava desse baile desde a sétima série. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- É verdade. Finalmente o ano chegou. - disse Sango.

- Eu estou tão animada! - disse Kagome.

- E com quem você vai? - perguntou Rin, apoiando a cabeça na sua mão direita.

- Ahn... aí está o problema... - respondeu Kagome. - Ninguém vai me chamar!

- Por que não? - perguntou Sango.

- Porque nós somos as garotas mais rejeitadas da escola. - respondeu Kagome, desfazendo seu sorriso.

Rin e Sango não souberam o que dizer, já que elas realmente eram as garotas mais rejeitadas da escola. Praticamente ninguém sabia que elas existiam. Então elas voltaram a comer seus lanches, quietas.

Quando o sinal tocou, elas se levantaram da mesa, e foram caminhando até a sala de aula. Entraram, e cada uma sentou em sua carteira. As aulas passaram normalmente, chatas, e por mais que tentassem, ninguém conseguia prestar atenção.

Finalmente o sinal tocou, e os alunos guardaram os materiais rapidamente, para irem embora o quanto antes. Rin terminou de guardar o seu material, e ficou esperando Kagome, que ainda não tinha terminado, junto com Sango.

- Kagome! - Rin disse, tendo uma idéia.

- Hã? - perguntou Kagome, guardando seu estojo.

- Eu já sei com quem você pode ir ao baile! - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Com quem? - perguntou Kagome, colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Kouga! Ele sempre dá em cima de você! - respondeu Rin, enquanto elas saíam da sala.

- É verdade! - disse Sango. - Eu tinha me esquecido dele!

- Hã... mas eu não gosto dele. - disse Kagome, enquanto elas desciam as escadas.

- E de quem você gosta? - Rin perguntou.

- Eu não sei... - respondeu Kagome corando.

- Ah, é! - lembrou Sango. - A Kagome gosta do Houjo!

- Hã...! - perguntou Kagome corando mais ainda. - Vocês piraram? Eu não gosto dele!

- Ei! A Kagome também pode ir com ele! - disse Rin.

- É! - concordou Sango. - Quem você prefere, Kagome?

- Mas eles ainda nem me convidaram! - respondeu Kagome.

- E nem vão te convidar. - disse uma voz atrás delas, seguida por risadas.

Era Kikyou. Outra garota da sala delas, que era muito popular. Ela estava com Kagura, e mais umas garotas que a seguiam. Então Kagome ficou mais vermelha, porém de raiva. Ela continuou seu caminho, ignorando.

- Ai, mas como eu odeio essas populares! - disse Kagome, colocando a senha no seu armário.

- Elas se acham melhores que todas. - disse Sango, abrindo seu armário.

- Mas são muito piores. - disse Rin, guardando seus livros.

Elas terminaram de guardar seus materiais, e foram caminhando até o portão do colégio. Quando chegaram, o grupo de Kagura e Kikyou estava lá, conversando. Elas passavam despercebidas, quando Kagura colocou o pé na frente de Rin, e ela tropeçou e caiu no chão. As pessoas que estavam ao redor começaram a rir, e Kagome e Sango ajudaram Rin a se levantar.

- Por que tanta implicância com a gente, em? - perguntou Kagome.

- Porque vocês são umas rejeitadas. - respondeu Kikyou, entrando na frente de todo mundo, e ficando frente a frente com Kagome.

- Podemos ser, mas não somos metidas como vocês. - disse Sango.

- Por acaso somos metidas? - perguntou Kikyou, para seu grupo.

- Não. - o grupo respondeu.

- Vocês não gostam de nós porque nós atraímos os garotos. - disse Kagura, beijando um garoto do grupo, que ficou surpreso com a atitude da garota.

- Vocês são umas vadias! Isso sim! - disse Rin, irritada.

Todos ficaram quietos. Kagura ficou ao lado de Kikyou, encarando Rin. As duas ficaram se encarando, e as pessoas se aproximavam, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos embora. - disse Kagome, puxando Sango e Rin. - Não vamos mais ficar aturando essas vadias.

**N/A: **Tipo assim, se alguém estiver lendo essa fanfic, o que eu acho muito provável que não, espero que tenham curtido o meu primeiro capítulo! Valeu!


	2. Capítulo 2 No Cinema

**Capítulo II - No Cinema**

- Vadias são vocês! - Kagome, Sango e Rin ouviram.

As três foram o mais longe possível do grupo das populares. Rin encostou-se ao muro da escola; Sango deu um suspiro; e Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura. Todo o ano era a mesma coisa: as populares sempre implicavam com o trio.

- E pensar que a Kikyou já fora minha melhor amiga... - comentou Kagome, dando um curto suspiro.

- Não sei como você conseguia aturar ela. - disse Sango.

- Vamos esquecer isso. - disse Rin, desencostando do muro. - Para isso: vocês querem ir à minha casa agora? Vocês podem almoçar lá, e fazemos as tarefas. Depois nos divertimos.

- Se não for incomodar... - disse Kagome, com cara de inocente.

- É... - completou Sango.

- Claro que não! - disse Rin sorrindo. - Então vamos!

- Eu só preciso avisar a minha mãe. - disse Kagome.

- Eu também. - disse Sango.

Sango abriu sua mochila e pegou seu celular. Ela discou o número de sua casa, e começou a falar com sua mãe. Kagome, que não tinha celular, foi até o telefone público mais perto, telefonar para sua casa.

- Pronto! - disse Sango, desligando o celular. - Minha mãe deixou. Cadê a Kagome?

- Ela foi telefonar em um telefone público. - respondeu Rin.

- Se ela tivesse esperado eu poderia ter emprestado meu celular. - disse Sango, enquanto elas caminhavam até onde Kagome estava.

Quando elas chegaram, Kagome tinha acabado de colocar o telefone no gancho. Ao ver as amigas, ela sorriu animada, e deu para adivinhar a resposta da mãe dela.

- Ela deixou! - disse Kagome.

- Legal. Então vamos. - disse Rin sorrindo.

As três foram caminhando e conversando animadas. Kagome e Sango sabiam que Rin tinha os pais muito ocupados por causa do trabalho, e por isso não davam muita atenção a ela, e sempre que podiam estavam com a amiga.

Quando chegaram, elas não se surpreenderam com o tamanho da casa de Rin, que era enorme, já que elas já tinham visitado antes. Elas entraram, e subiram para o quarto de Rin, deixando suas mochilas lá.

- Sua casa é muito bonita, Rin! - comentou Kagome, sentando na cama de casal da garota.

- Concordo. - disse Sango.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo. - Vamos descer?

- Vamos!

As três saíram do quarto de Rin, e desceram as escadas, indo até a sala de jantar. Estava vazia, como sempre, e elas se sentaram delicadamente em suas cadeiras.

Elas se serviram da comida que estava em cima da mesa, enquanto os empregados ficavam observando, esperando alguma ordem ou pedido.

- A minha mãe ainda não chegou? - perguntou Rin, enquanto bebia um gole de seu suco de laranja.

- Não srta. - respondeu uma empregada.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin. - Como sempre.

- Ela pode se atrasar, mas ela te ama. - disse Kagome.

- É. Não existe nenhuma mãe que não ame a filha. - disse Sango, concordando com Kagome.

- Talvez a minha. - disse Rin, com um sorriso triste.

Quando elas terminaram de comer, Rin foi escovar os dentes, enquanto Kagome e Sango ficavam esperando em seu quarto. Quando a garota terminou, saiu do banheiro de seu quarto, e sentou na sua cama.

- Vamos fazer a tarefa... - disse Rin desanimada.

Elas pegaram seus materiais, e foram fazendo as mais fáceis primeiro. Nas últimas, Kagome ficava reclamando o tempo inteiro de que eram muitas tarefas e muito difíceis, e os professores ainda eram chatos, fazendo Sango e Rin rirem.

- Ufa! - disse Rin. - Finalmente terminamos!

- Já estava demorando... - disse Kagome.

- O que importa é que terminamos! - disse Sango.

- E o que faremos agora? - Kagome perguntou, guardando seu material.

- Depende. - respondeu Rin. - O que vocês querem?

- Tanto faz. - disse Sango.

- Que tal se fossemos no cinema, ver aquele filme de comédia romântica? - perguntou Kagome.

- Boa idéia! - disse Rin.

- Então vamos! - disse Sango.

- O filme começa daqui vinte minutos. - disse Kagome. - Eu acho.

- O nosso motorista leva. - disse Rin sorrindo.

As três desceram as escadas e saíram da casa de Rin. Então foram até a garagem, onde o motorista estava parado, encostado no carro.

- Ryo, nos leve até o shopping de sempre? - perguntou Rin.

- Sim, srta. Namakashi. - Ryo respondeu, abrindo a porta de trás, para que as três entrassem.

Elas entraram no carro, e Ryo entrou por último. Ele pisou no acelerador, e foi dirigindo até o shopping que sempre levava Rin, mesmo quando ela queria ir sozinha, já que ir com seus pais era impossível.

- O filme conta a história de uma jovem que se apaixona por um garoto, após ele ter salvado-a de um acidente. Mas ele tem namorada, e ela vai fazer de tudo para conquistá-lo! - disse Kagome, animada.

- Legal! - disse Sango.

- Típico para quem gosta de romance com uma pitada de comédia. - disse Rin. - Como eu!

O carro parou em frente ao shopping, e as três saíram. Elas correram até o último andar, onde ficava o cinema, e compraram os ingressos. Elas entraram na sala apressadas, já que estavam atrasadas, e os trailers já estavam passando.

Elas sentaram em um bom lugar, e decidiram não comer nada, já que tinham acabado de almoçar. O filme era bastante divertido, e elas riam muito. Quando acabou, elas se levantaram, e iam descendo as escadas. Rin não percebeu, e acabou deixando cair o chaveiro em forma de coração da sua bolsa. Quando elas já estavam quase saindo da sala, Rin reparou que seu chaveiro não estava lá, já que tinha a mania de pegar nele, porque era macio.

- Meu chaveiro! - disse a garota, parando de andar.

- O que foi? - perguntou Kagome.

- Eu devo ter deixado cair! - respondeu Rin.

A garota foi correndo de volta, e subiu as escadas apressada, procurando por seu chaveiro. Ela não viu um degrau, e tropeçou nele. Ela ia cair, mas segurou na gola da camiseta de alguém para não cair, mas acabou puxando ele, e eles saíram rolando escada abaixo.

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Está aí o segundo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado e valeu pelas reviews!

**Raissinha: **Olá! Tudo bom com você? O Sesshoumaru vai aparecer sim nessa fanfic! Aliás, ele e a Rin são o melhor casal de InuYasha! (Na minha opinião) Muito obrigada pela review!

**Minnas: **Oi! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fanfic! A Rin e o Sesshy são o meu casal preferido de InuYasha! Qual é o seu? Valeu pela review!

**Sangozinha: **Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse! Valeu pela review!

**Malu: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? Eu odeio a Kagura e a Kikyou, mas respeito quem gosta delas! Tipo, o Sesshy é popular, mas ele não faz questão de ficar com a Kagura e seu grupinho. Ele fica na dele, com todo aquele jeito fofo... . Valeu pela review!

**Lillyth-chan: **Olá! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fanfic! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**May33: **Oi! Tudo beleza? Legal que está gostando da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse – se é que você está lendo isso – Valeu pela review! Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 3 Os Novos Moradores

**Capítulo III - Os Novos Moradores**

Quando a escada acabou, Rin ficou embaixo da pessoa, caída no chão. As luzes se acenderam, e Rin pode ver que quem ela tinha puxado era um youkai. Ele tinha os cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e era alto. Era lindo. Rin corou na hora, e não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos, Sesshoumaru? - chamou uma garota, parada ao lado dos dois.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, e depois saiu do cinema, sem olhar para trás. Rin se levantou lentamente, se recuperando do que tinha acontecido. A garota pôde ver onde estava o seu chaveiro, graças à luz, e o pegou. Depois saiu do cinema, e foi de encontro com as amigas, que conversavam do lado de fora.

- Achou? - perguntou Kagome.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin.

- Por que você está vermelha? - perguntou Sango, enquanto elas caminhavam até a saída do shopping.

- Ah... é que eu quando eu estava subindo as escadas, eu tropecei, e acabei puxando um youkai, e ele caiu em cima de mim. - respondeu Rin, lembrando da cena.

- Uau! - disse Kagome, abrindo a boca. - Que romântico!

- Kagome! Você sabe que eu gosto do Naraku! - disse Rin, intrigada com o que a amiga acabara de dizer.

- Você pode gostar dele, mas tem que admitir que foi total 100 romântico! - disse Sango rindo.

- "Mas que sensação estranha eu senti, quando ele caiu em cima de mim... eu me arrepiei toda...". - pensou Rin, enquanto elas desciam pela escada rolante.

Elas saíram do shopping, e entraram no carro de Rin. O motorista levou cada uma até a sua casa, e depois trouxe Rin de volta para a dela. Rin subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto. Então ficou a tarde inteira jogando videogame, já que ela tinha comprado um jogo novo.

Depois de ter tomado um banho e jantado Rin desceu as escadas, e foi até a sala de estar, onde sua mãe estava conversando com um homem. A garota entrou sem bater, já que não sabia que a mãe estava lá, e recebeu um olhar repreendido da mãe.

- Desculpe. - pediu Rin. - Não sabia que tinha chegado mãe.

- Querida, já que está aqui, quero lhe apresentar o Yusuke. - disse a mãe sorrindo. - É um velho amigo meu, e a família dele emprestou a casa para um amigo de trabalho necessitado, e seu pai concordou comigo, que eles podiam passar um tempo aqui.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Rin, sorrindo. - "Mas que folgado!".

- Os filhos dele estão no quarto de hóspedes um e dois. - disse a mãe. - Vá lá cumprimentá-los!

- O.k. - respondeu Rin, saindo da sala. - "Só me faltava essa... devem ser uns pirralhos fedidos...".

Rin caminhou desanimada até o quarto de hóspedes um. Então bateu na porta, depois de dar um longo bocejo. Então a porta se abriu. Rin não viu ninguém, e então ficou assustada, achando que estava delirando.

- Ué? Não tem ninguém aqui? - perguntou Rin.

- Aqui, ô! - Rin ouviu. Então a garota olhou para baixo, e viu uma pirralha de uns sete anos, com uma cara emburrada.

- Ah! Desculpe! Eu não te vi! - disse Rin sorrindo.

- O que você quer? - perguntou a menina mal-humorada.

- Ahn... eu moro aqui. Eu sou Rin! - se apresentou Rin, estendendo a mão.

- Hisako. - disse a menina, e logo em seguida fechando a porta, sem apertar a mão de Rin.

- Eu, em? Mas que garota chata! - resmungou Rin, caminhando até o quarto dois.

Então a garota bateu na porta, esperando por outro pirralho. Mas quem atendeu foi um garoto da sua idade, alto, cabelos pretos e curtos, olhos pretos e vestindo umas roupas pretas. Rin não soube o que dizer. Ele era bonito, mas o cara do cinema muito mais.

- Oi! Eu sou a Rin. - cumprimentou a garota sorrindo.

- Oi. - cumprimentou ele. - Eu sou Hajime.

- Ahn... - Rin não sabia o que dizer. - Então tá.

- Você está no primeiro ano? - Hajime perguntou.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin. - E você?

- Também. - ele respondeu.

- Você vai estudar na minha sala? - perguntou Rin.

- Acho que sim. - Hajime respondeu.

- Beleza... então... até amanhã. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Até. - ele respondeu fechando a porta.

- "Os dois irmãos são parecidos...". - pensou Rin, se referindo a educação. - "Mas o cara é mais gentil...".

Rin caminhou até o seu quarto, depois fechou a porta e deitou na sua cama. Adormeceu rápido, pensando no acidente que acontecera no cinema e o por que daquelas sensações.

O dia amanheceu chuvoso. O clima estava um pouco frio, e Rin acordou com o som do despertador. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e desligou o despertador. Então percebeu que estava atrasada como sempre, e se apressou em se arrumar.

Vestiu seu uniforme e penteou os cabelos. Arrumou o seu material e colocou a mochila nas costas. Então saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, depois saiu da casa, e foi até a garagem, mas percebeu que o carro não estava lá. Então correu até sua casa, e deu de cara com Hajime, que ia saindo.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin.

- Oi. - ele cumprimentou.

Rin correu até a sala de jantar, onde sua mãe tomava o café da manhã junto com seu pai e Yusuke. Ela recebeu outro olhar repreendido pela mãe, mas não entendeu o motivo.

- Cadê o carro? - perguntou Rin.

- A Hisako foi para a escola. - respondeu a mãe.

- "Garota maldita!". - pensou Rin, saindo da cozinha e da casa. - "Por causa dela vou me atrasar, e ainda ir na chuva!".

Rin saiu correndo no meio da chuva até a escola, ela encontrou Hajime no meio do caminho, e os dois foram correndo juntos, já que ambos estavam atrasados. Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram, e entraram.

Rin correu até seu armário, pegou os livros e correu até sua sala, junto com Hajime. A porta já estava fechada, e Rin deu um suspiro, já sabendo que não entraria. Então ela encostou em uma parede, cansada.

- Não podemos entrar. - disse Rin.

- Eu posso. - Hajime respondeu.

Então o garoto bateu na porta. O professor de Ciências atendeu, e ao ver o garoto sorriu. Então ele puxou Hajime para dentro da sala, lançando um olhar reprovador a Rin, que ficou admirada com aquilo.

- Só porque ele é aluno novo! - resmungou Rin.

A garota resolveu esperar do lado de fora. Quando o sinal tocou, ela entrou na sala, com um humor não muito bom, e com muita raiva do professor. Então ela percebeu que Hajime estava sentado na sua frente, mas o ignorou.

- Atrasou de novo Rin? - perguntou Sango.

- O que você acha? - perguntou Rin mal-humorada.

- Calma Rin! - disse Kagome. - Não teve nada de importante hoje. Só uma provinha, e...

- O QUÊ? - perguntou Rin, não chamando a atenção, já que todos bagunçavam. - Teve prova?

- Teve... - respondeu Kagome.

- Prova surpresa. - completou Sango. - Mas não se preocupe, todos se ferraram.

- Merda... - xingou Rin, colocando a cabeça em seus braços.

- Você viu o aluno novo? - perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

- Ele mora na minha casa. É filho do amigo da minha mãe. Chegou ontem. - respondeu Rin, dando um longo suspiro, desanimada.

- Sério? - perguntou Sango.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin.

O resto das aulas ocorreram normalmente. No fim da última aula, quando a professora explicava o conteúdo, o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Rin se levantou, e ela e as amigas saíram da sala, indo para o refeitório.

No meio do caminho, Rin viu um papel virado de costas no chão. Ela se agachou e o catou, e viu que era um envelope. Dizia que era para Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... - dizia Rin para si mesma. - Quem era...? Ah! O cara do cinema! - lembrou-se Rin. - Mas só o nome é igual.

- O que é isso, Rin? - perguntou Kagome.

- Uma carta para Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Rin.

- Quem é Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Sango.

- Eu não sei... - respondeu Rin. - Mas eu vou tentar descobrir.

Então as três entraram no refeitório. Elas pegaram a bandeja e o lanche, e sentaram na mesa de sempre. Rin não parava de olhar para a carta, quando sentiu uma sensação estranha... era como se... estivesse sendo observada.

Então a garota se virou, e viu _ele._ Ele, o cara de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, que caíra em cima dela no cinema. Sesshoumaru. A garota quase caiu da cadeira de onde estava sentada.

- "Ele estuda aqui!". - pensou Rin, ficando boquiaberta.

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Quero agradecer pelas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Sabe, é uma ótima idéia a Rin, Kagome e a Sango roubarem os acompanhantes das "vadias"! Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs

**Cíntia: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs


	4. Capítulo 4 InuYasha e Miroku

**Capítulo IV - InuYasha e Miroku**

- O que foi, Rin? - perguntou Kagome, ao ver a reação da amiga.

- Aquele cara! - disse Rin, apontando com o olhar. - Foi o que eu esbarrei no cinema!

- Ele estuda aqui? - perguntou Sango.

- Pelo jeito, sim! - respondeu Rin. - "Que estranho... por que eu estou tão feliz?".

- Mas... Desculpa perguntar... o que tem de mais? - perguntou Kagome.

- Eu me lembro que uma garota o chamou de Sesshoumaru... - respondeu Rin.

- Então ele é o Sesshoumaru da carta? - perguntou Sango.

- Não sei... - respondeu Rin.

- Vá lá e pergunte! - disse Kagome animada.

- Nem pensar! - respondeu Rin, corando. - Depois do mico que eu paguei!

- Assim você aproveita e pede desculpas. - disse Sango.

- Será...? - perguntou Rin.

- Vai! - Sango e Kagome disseram.

- O.k. - disse Rin suspirando. - Eu vou.

Então Rin se levantou. Ela olhou para a mesa que Sesshoumaru estava sentado, e percebeu que ele a olhava. Ela corou imediatamente, e pensou em desistir de ir lá, mas tinha que pedir desculpas pelo acidente no cinema. Então ela foi caminhando lentamente, e sentindo seu rosto queimar.

- "Mas que droga! Por que eu estou sentindo meu rosto ferver?". - se perguntou a garota.

- Rin. - a garota ouviu alguém chamar.

Então ela se virou. Era Kagura. E do lado dela estava Hajime. Hajime. Mal acabara de chegar e já se enturmava com os populares. Rin ignorou esse detalhe, e voltou a olhar para Kagura.

- Por que está indo até a mesa do _Sesshoumaru?_ - perguntou Kagura.

- Não interessa. - respondeu Rin, voltando a andar.

Então a garota chegou até a mesa de Sesshoumaru. Ela não sabia se ele era o dono da carta, mas não custava perguntar. Ela sentia seu rosto queimar cada vez mais...

- Ei... - chamou Rin, quando Sesshoumaru se virou para ela. - Você é Sesshoumaru, não é?

- Sou. - ele respondeu friamente.

- Olha, desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem, é que eu tropecei, e tive que pegar em algo para não cair, e acabei te puxando, foi sem querer, e eu ainda nem sabia que você estava lá, e que você estudava aqui, e... - a garota dizia quando foi interrompida.

- O que você quer? - perguntou a mesma garota que estava com ele no cinema, no dia anterior.

- "Ai, mas que garota chata!". - pensou Rin. - Hum... eu achei essa carta no chão hoje... é tua?

Então Sesshoumaru foi pegar a carta, e sua mão roçou na de Rin. A garota sentiu uma sensação estranha, e ele apenas olhou a carta.

- É minha. - ele disse por fim.

- Então o.k. Tchau! - despediu-se Rin, depois de ter recebido um olhar bem ruim da garota.

Rin correu e sentou-se na sua mesa. Depois colocou a cabeça na mesa, virada para baixo, por entre as mãos.

- "Ai! Paguei o maior mico ontem, e hoje eu ainda fico falando a toa! A garota até mandou eu calar a boca! Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas foi indiretamente!". - pensou Rin.

- E aí? - perguntou Kagome. - Como foi?

- Horrível. - respondeu Rin, levantando a cabeça. - Ele é frio...

- Pode até ser, mas não vá dizer que ele é feio! - disse Sango rindo.

- Vocês estão falando do Sesshoumaru? - perguntou um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, sentado em uma mesa ao lado.

- Sim... - respondeu Sango.

- Ele é o irmão do meu amigo, aqui. - disse ele, apontando para um garoto bem parecido.

- Cale a boca, Miroku! - disse o irmão.

- Calma InuYasha. Só porque as garotas preferem seu irmão não precisa ficar irritadinho... - disse Miroku, fazendo as três rirem.

- Humpf! - resmungou InuYasha vermelho.

- Mas Rin, você não o acha bonito? - perguntou Kagome, enquanto a garota corava.

- Eu...? - perguntou Rin sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome.

- Feh! O Sesshoumaru é um idiota! - disse InuYasha cruzando os braços.

- Não fica com ciúmes, InuYasha... é a realidade... as garotas amam o Sesshoumaru... não você. - disse Miroku.

- Cale a boca, Miroku! - gritou InuYasha.

- Rin, responda! - insistiu Kagome.

- Ahn... - disse Rin corando. - Ele não é feio...

- ¬¬" - Kagome e Sango.

- "Custava dizer que o achava bonito?". - pensou Kagome, voltando a comer o seu lanche.

Logo o sinal tocou. As garotas se levantaram e se despediram dos garotos, e então foram voltando para sua sala, para as aulas. As aulas passaram lentamente, mas finalmente, na última aula, a professora anunciou uma notícia boa.

- Como todos os anos, nós vamos realizar a dormida no colégio. Ela se realizará depois de amanhã, e nessa lista, - a professora mostrou um papel. - está escrito tudo que vocês precisarão trazer. E, como sempre, cada aluno dormirá na sua sala.

A professora entregou uma folha para cada aluno, e logo depois o sinal tocou. Rin guardou seu material na mochila, e ela e suas melhores amigas foram caminhando até os armários, conversando.

- Ai! Vai ser muito legal! - comentou Kagome animada.

- É verdade! Ainda mais porque vai ter filminho! - disse Sango.

- O que você acha, Rin? - perguntou Kagome, ao ver que a amiga não dissera nada.

- Vai ser divertido. - respondeu Rin.

Rin colocou a senha no armário e depois guardou seus livros dentro. Depois de esperar suas amigas, elas foram andando até o portão, quando encontraram o grupo das populares, conversando. Hajime estava junto.

- Ei, Rin! - chamou Kagura.

- Que é? - perguntou Rin, sem olhar.

- Belo amigo você tem! O Hajime é divertidíssimo! - respondeu Kagura rindo. - Assim quem sabe você ganha uma chance de entrar no nosso grupo!

- Como se eu quisesse. - disse Rin saindo da escola, junto com Kagome e Sango.

- Elas acham que todos querem entrar no grupo delas. - disse Kagome.

- Bobas. - disse Rin.

As três se despediram uma da outra, e Rin foi voltando para sua casa, a pé, quando Hajime apareceu por trás, e começou a andar junto com ela.

- Por que você odeia as populares? - Hajime perguntou.

- Porque elas são umas vadias. - respondeu Rin.

- Elas não são tão chatas assim. - retrucou Hajime.

- Não, imagina. Elas implicam comigo, a Kagome e a Sango todo ano. - disse Rin.

- Elas são bem legais. - disse Hajime.

Então Rin foi caminhando para sua casa, sem falar com Hajime. Não tinha o achado muito legal, típico de pessoas metidas e populares. Quando chegaram, Rin subiu até o seu quarto e deixou sua bolsa lá, então desceu para almoçar.

Quando entrou na sala de jantar, teve uma surpresa: sua mãe estava almoçando! Não que isso não fosse normal, mas a mãe nunca estava para almoçar com a filha.

- Mãe? - perguntou Rin, sentando-se à mesa.

- Rin, comporte-se, Yusuke vai almoçar com a gente. - disse a mãe.

- E o papai? - perguntou Rin.

- Ele está muito ocupado. - respondeu a mãe.

- "Está explicado. Minha mãe só está aqui, porque o Yusuke também está. Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumada". - pensou Rin.

Depois de almoçar, Rin subiu até o seu quarto, e entrou no banheiro, escovou os dentes, e depois voltou para o seu quarto. Pegou sua mochila, e começou a fazer a tarefa, mas não parava de pensar em uma coisa: Sesshoumaru. Era estranha a maneira como eles tinham se conhecido, e depois descobrira que ele estudava no mesmo colégio que ela... era estranho, mas, ao mesmo tempo legal.

- Por que eu estou pensando nele? - se perguntou Rin. - Eu tenho que terminar minhas tarefas!

Depois de terminar as tarefas, Rin entrou no seu programa de conversas, e encontrou Sango. Elas ficaram conversando a tarde inteira, e mais tarde Kagome entrou. Elas se divertiram conversando, aliás, se divertiam sempre que estavam juntas.

De noite, Rin jantou e escovou os dentes. Tomou um bom banho, e depois deitou em sua cama, cansada. E então ficou pensando em como seria a dormida no colégio, e que se divertiria muito, melhor do que dormir na sua casa.

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico muito contente!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Bom... eu queria fazer a Rin apaixonada por um popular... e de repente! Plim! O Naraku apareceu na minha mente! Hehe! Ei! Quem disse que a topera não morreu? Ela sumiu...

**May33: **Oi! Tudo beleza? Você ainda está de férias? Que folga... minhas aulas começaram segunda. Hum... Você disse que não comentou no capítulo dois, mas você comentou sim! Ah, vai ter outros casais sim! O InuYasha e o Miroku apareceram nesse capítulo! E adivinha com quem eles vão ficar? (Como se ninguém soubesse ¬¬" ) Vejamos... porrada? Ótima idéia! Vou ver se vai ter uma briga aí!

**Manu Higurashi: **Oi! Tudo bom com você? Espero que você tenha esclarecido suas dúvidas nesse capítulo! Em relação ao baile... Eu não posso contaaaaar! Você vai ter que esperar! Hehe! Olha, eu não consigo escrever capítulo muito compridos... Mas espero que tenha gostado desse!

**Ayame-Kagome: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Eu também amoooo a Rin e o Sesshy! São tão fofos juntos! Que bom que está amando a minha fic! Fico muito, muito, muito, muito feliz! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5 Valsa, Rin e Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo V - Valsa, Rin e Sesshoumaru**

O dia tinha amanhecido chuvoso, como no dia anterior. O clima estava frio, e Rin acordou ao som do despertador, porém desta vez, não estava atrasada. Então ela pôde se arrumar calmamente, e se vingar de Hisako.

Rin pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas. Então a garota saiu da sua casa, e foi até a garagem, onde o motorista estava encostado no carro.

- Ryo, leve-me até a escola, antes que a pirralha da Hisako apareça. - pediu Rin, entrando no carro.

- Sim, srta. Namakashi. - respondeu Ryo, entrando no carro também.

Então os dois foram indo até a escola, e Rin foi com um sorriso convencido na cara. Hisako teria que ir na chuva, assim como ela fora no dia anterior. Se vingaria. Quando chegou na escola, Rin desceu do carro e entrou. Ela foi até o seu armário, e colocou a senha. Então se virou para o lado esquerdo, e viu Sesshoumaru. Ela deu um sorriso, e o cumprimentou.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin.

- Oi. - ele cumprimentou friamente.

- Seu armário sempre foi esse? - perguntou Rin.

- Não. Eu troquei. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- Ahh... - respondeu Rin.

- Você leu aquela carta? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Não. - respondeu Rin.

Então ele saiu de lá. Rin guardou seus livros na mochila, e foi caminhando até o ginásio, já que sua primeira aula era de educação física. Ela tinha aula no mesmo horário que duas turmas. Uma era do segundo ano, e a outra do terceiro.

Quando entrou, o ginásio estava um pouco vazio. Rin avistou InuYasha e Miroku, e foi andando até eles, já que suas amigas ainda não haviam chegado.

- Rin! - disse Miroku sorrindo. - Senta aqui!

Rin sentou ao lado dele, mas logo percebeu o erro que cometera. Ele logo usou a mão boba, e Rin deu um tapa na cara dele, que ficou até a marca de sua mão. Então ela resolveu sentar ao lado de InuYasha, que era mais seguro.

- O Sesshoumaru é seu irmão, não é? - perguntou Rin.

- É. - InuYasha respondeu.

- Ele é sempre assim... tão frio...? - perguntou Rin.

- É. - InuYasha respondeu.

- Ele é um youkai não é? - perguntou Rin.

- Sim, diferente do InuYasha, que é um meio-youkai. - Miroku disse.

- Ah. - respondeu Rin. - Vocês são bem parecidos!

Mais tarde, Kagome e Sango chegaram. Elas se sentaram junto com eles, e Kagome não resistiu, teve que pegar nas orelhas de InuYasha, que não gostou muito, e Sango também deu um tapa em Miroku.

Finalmente a aula de educação física começou. Os professores se reuniram na frente, e anunciaram:

- Devido à chuva, nós vamos ter a aula todos juntos, todas as salas. Hoje, nós iremos retomar os passos de dança, valsa. Juntem-se em pares, e hoje eu vou liberar, podem se juntar com pessoas das outras salas. - disse a professora sorrindo.

Então Miroku convidou Sango, que aceitou. Foi uma confusão, e Rin estava sem par. A professora juntou o InuYasha com a Kagome, e Hajime com Rin.

Então todos se levantaram, e começaram a dançar. Rin dançava muito bem com Hajime, e a professora os elogiou. Então ela disse:

- Rin, dance com ele. - então ela apontou para _Sesshoumaru._

- O quê? - perguntou Rin.

- Dance! Quero ver como vocês vão se sair! - disse a professora.

Então eles começaram a dançar. Rin corou na hora, e eles dançavam um pouco afastados, e digamos que não era muito bem, apesar de que, Sesshoumaru, era um dos melhores que estavam no ginásio.

- Pelo jeito vocês se amam. - disse a professora sorrindo.

- O quê! O.O - perguntou Rin, assustada.

- Eu já fui professora de dança. E pode apostar, pela maneira que vocês dançam, vocês se amam. - disse a professora. - Quando você dançou com o Hajime, percebi que eram apenas amigos, já que ambos dançavam bem, sem nenhum problema.

- "Oh, Deus! A professora está maluca!". - pensou Rin, enquanto voltava a se concentrar na dança.

Rin sentia uma sensação estranha ao dançar com Sesshoumaru. Sentia seu rosto queimar também, mas não sabia por que sentia tudo isso. Era muito estranho e diferente, mas ela gostava disso.

Então o sinal tocou. Rin se separou de Sesshoumaru e se despediu. Então pegou sua mochila, e ela e suas amigas foram andando até a sua sala, para a segunda aula.

As aulas se passaram lentamente, e quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, Rin se levantou rapidamente, e ela, Sango e Kagome foram caminhando até o refeitório, conversando.

- Você viu, Sango? A professora disse que a Rin e o Sesshoumaru se amavam! - comentou Kagome rindo.

- É verdade! Muito fofo! - concordou Sango, enquanto Rin corava.

- A professora estava delirando! - disse Rin.

- Estava mesmo! - disse Kagura por trás. - Até parece que um youkai como o Sesshoumaru, gostaria de alguém como _você._

- O que você está insinuando? - perguntou Rin se virando para Kagura.

- Que você não passa de uma rejeitada. Ninguém quer namorar rejeitadas. - respondeu Kagura.

- Vocês acham que todos amam as populares, mas o que não sabem, é que todos as odeiam. - disse Rin, enquanto ela e suas amigas entravam no refeitório.

Elas pegaram as bandejas e os lanches e sentaram na mesma mesa de sempre. Rin deu um longo suspiro. Já estava cansada de agüentar as provocações das populares. Daqui alguns dias, iria provavelmente estrangular uma.

- Rin, você foi demais! - disse Kagome.

- Concordo! Arrasou! - disse Sango.

- Fui nada. Eu disse uma mentira. Todos amam as populares, e ninguém odeia. Só a gente. - disse Rin.

- É, mas nós somos pessoas normais. - disse Sango.

- E nossa opinião também conta! - disse Kagome.

Rin apenas sorriu, e continuou a comer o seu lanche. Um pouco depois, Miroku se dirigiu até a mesa delas, e sentou ao lado de Sango, que se afastou um pouco.

- Posso me sentar, aqui? - perguntou ele.

- Você já está sentado. - respondeu Sango.

- InuYasha, venha! - disse Miroku.

Então InuYasha se aproximou. Miroku puxou ele, e ele sentou ao lado de Kagome, que corou levemente. Então Rin começou a se lembrar de quando estava dançando com Sesshoumaru... que sentiu uma sensação estranha... e o quanto ele era bonito...

- Seu pervertido! - gritou Sango, dando um tapa na cara de Miroku, e tirando Rin de seus pensamentos.

Nesse momento, Kagura e Kikyou se aproximaram do grupo. Todos olharam para elas, inclusive metade do refeitório.

- InuYasha, você não quer sentar conosco? - perguntou Kikyou.

- Kikyou... - disse InuYasha.

- Miroku, você também pode vir. - disse Kagura.

- "O InuYasha gosta da Kikyou...". - pensou Kagome, ao ver os olhos do hanyou.

- Venha. - chamou Kikyou.

- Vá, InuYasha. - disse Kagome.

- Hã? - perguntou InuYasha.

- Não vá, InuYasha. - disse Miroku.

- Hã? - Kagome perguntou.

- Nossas amigas são a Rin, Kagome e Sango. - disse Miroku.

- Não nos importamos. - disse Kagome.

- InuYasha, você também é nosso amigo. - disse Kikyou sorrindo falsamente.

Então InuYasha se levantou, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ele seguiu Kikyou, e sentou na mesa dos populares, ao lado de Hajime e Kikyou.

- Esse InuYasha é mesmo um babaca... - disse Miroku.

- Ele gosta da Kikyou, não gosta? - perguntou Kagome.

- Hã? - perguntou Miroku. - Eu não sei.

Então Rin olhou para a mesa dos populares. Kagura havia se levantado, e andou até a mesa de Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado com a garota chata e mais um cara. Ela disse alguma coisa, ele respondeu algo, e então ela voltou para sua mesa parecendo nervosa.

- "Uau... provavelmente ela convidou o Sesshoumaru para sentar na mesa dela e ele recusou! Isso é a melhor coisa que se pode ter acontecido!". - pensou Rin.

Então o sinal tocou. As três voltaram para suas salas, e as aulas se passaram lentamente. Rin não prestava muita atenção nas aulas, mas não sabia por que estava pensando nele. Sesshoumaru. Ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Era estranho, e toda vez que o via, ela sentia o rosto corar, o coração batia mais forte, e ela sentia uma sensação diferente, que nunca havia sentido antes. Era tudo muito confuso...

**N/A: **Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Primeiro eu queria agradecer pelas reviews! E em segundo, algumas leitoras pediram para mim explicar mais sobre aquela garota amiga do Sesshy, e então eu vou explicar, já que na fic talvez ela não apareça muito... Ela é uma amiga do Sesshy. Tipo, na verdade eu criei ela mais para dar um climinha na história. Foi mais, tipo assim, para a Rin ficar com ciúmes, mas não sei se ela vai realmente ser usada. É isso!

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Tudo bom contigo? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! É... eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar a fanfic com freqüência. Quando a dormida e quanto ao baile... Foi mal, mas você vai ter que esperaaar! Hehe, desculpa, mas é surpresa! Valeu pela review!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está adorando a minha fic! Fico muito feliz! Espero que tenha tido uma idéia mais ou menos de quem é aquela garota amiga do Sesshy, que eu escrevi no "N/A"! Valeu pela review!

**CyberTamis: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que está lendo essa fic também! E que legal que você está amando! Eu também gosto muito da Sango e do Miroku! Quem sabe eu um dia faço uma fic dos dois! Você já tem uma fic do Miroku e da Sango publicada nesse site? Se tiver me avise que eu quero ler! Valeu pela review!

**Raissinha: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Que bom que está adorando a minha fic! E o Sesshoumaru com certeza tinha que aparecer, né? Ele é o cara mais lindo de InuYasha! . Espero que tenha tido uma idéia de quem é a amiga do Sesshy! Valeu pela review!

**May33: **Oie! Eu estou bem, apesar das malditas aulas começarem ¬¬" ! Sorte a sua que as suas só começam daqui duas semanas! Espero que esteja curtindo a minha fic! Valeu pela review!


	6. Capítulo 6 Presos

**Capítulo VI - Presos**

Finalmente o sinal tocou, anunciando o término das aulas. Rin guardou seu material calmamente, e desta vez, Kagome e Sango tiveram que esperar a garota. Quando Rin terminou, elas saíram da sala, e foram caminhando até os armários.

Rin colocou a senha em seu armário, e guardou alguns livros. Então alguém, ou melhor, Kagura, passou por ela, trombando em seu ombro.

- Ei! - disse Rin.

Kagura não respondeu nada. Logo, Sesshoumaru apareceu ali, e Kagura deu um belo sorriso. Então Rin continuou guardando seus livros, mas a escutou dizer:

- Sesshoumaru... você não quer sentar na nossa mesa, amanhã?

- Por que eu sentaria? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Porque nós somos amigos... muito amigos... - respondeu Kagura, com um tom diferente na voz, que Rin não gostou nenhum pouco.

- Kagura, nós já terminamos faz tempo. - disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto saía daquele lugar.

- "O quê? Então o Sesshoumaru namorava a Kagura?". - pensou Rin. - "E ele terminou com ela? Há! Ela se ferrou!".

Rin contou para as amigas o que ouvira, e elas simplesmente riram. Depois elas se despediram, e Rin foi voltando para sua casa, já que não estava mais chovendo. Quando chegou, a garota deixou sua bolsa no quarto e desceu.

Sua mãe não estava para almoçar, e ela almoçou com Hajime e Hisako. Hisako não estava com uma cara muito boa, mas Rin já sabia o motivo. A garota apenas se segurava para não cair na gargalhada.

Depois Rin escovou os dentes e fez a tarefa. Ela resolveu sair, já que estava cansada de ficar na sua casa. Decidiu ir locar um dvd, já que não tinha nada para fazer. A última vez que locara um dvd, seus pais ainda lhe davam atenção.

A garota saiu de sua casa e foi caminhando até a locadora. Locou um filme de ação, e ficou assistindo durante a tarde inteira.

No dia seguinte, Rin acordou sem se atrasar. A garota se arrumou e pegou sua mochila, e foi até a sua escola a pé, já que não estava chovendo. No meio do caminho, pensava que hoje seria a dormida no colégio, e que pelo menos não morreria de tédio. Mal ela sabia o que lhe aguardava...

Quando chegou na escola, foi até seu armário. Pegou seus livros, e foi andando até sua sala, quando esbarrou em InuYasha. Rin achava InuYasha um cara legal, mas ele era estranho. Ele havia preferido ficar com as populares no dia anterior do que ficar com rejeitadas. Na verdade é o que todos fariam.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin.

- Oi. - ele cumprimentou um pouco estranho.

Rin entrou na sua sala, e percebeu que Kagome estava sentada na sua carteira, estranha, que nem o InuYasha. A garota sentou-se em seu lugar, e se virou para a amiga.

- "Céus, o colégio inteiro está maluco. Primeiro a professora, e depois a Kagome e o InuYasha!". - pensou Rin. - O que aconteceu? Você está estranha...

- Ah, nada de mais. - respondeu Kagome. - Só que... o InuYasha pediu desculpas por ele ter ido ficar com as populares.

- Sério? Que bom! - disse Rin sorrindo. - "Isso não é motivo para ela estar tão estranha...".

- Parece que arranjamos novos amigos! - disse Kagome animada.

- É... - disse Rin. - Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Hã...? - perguntou Kagome. - Tipo o quê?

- Ah... sei lá... mas você está estranha... - respondeu Rin.

- Não aconteceu nada. - disse Kagome. - "Eu só sinto uma sensação estranha quando o vejo...".

Mais tarde, Sango chegou, e elas começaram a conversar. Então o sinal tocou, e cada uma sentou em seu lugar. As aulas se passaram lentamente, e lá pras nove e meia o sinal tocou. Rin se levantou, e as três foram caminhando até o refeitório.

Elas pegaram seus lanches e sentaram na mesa de sempre. Mais tarde, Miroku e InuYasha também sentaram.

- InuYasha. - disse Miroku. - O que você tinha para dizer, mesmo?

- Feh! Cale a boca, Miroku! Não precisa me lembrar! - respondeu InuYasha.

- Fale InuYasha. - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Humpf! Você não manda em mim! - disse InuYasha.

- Ai, seu grosso! - disse Kagome.

- Chega! Fale logo, InuYasha. - mandou Miroku.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. - disse InuYasha aborrecido. - Por ontem.

- Está desculpado! - disse Rin.

- Por mim também. - disse Sango.

O intervalo se passou rapidamente. Kagome percebeu que Kikyou não parava de secar InuYasha, já Rin, percebeu que Kagura secava Sesshoumaru, que parecia não estar nem aí. O sinal tocou, e cada um foi para sua sala.

Depois das aulas, Rin ficou arrumando suas coisas para a noite daquele dia. Lá para as nove da noite, Rin se arrumou, e desceu as escadas, então entrou no carro, e logo depois Hajime também entrou.

- Você também vai? – perguntou Rin.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

Então o carro acelerou. Foi uma briga no carro, já que Rin queria ouvir sua artista preferida, já Hajime seu artista preferido, que por acaso Rin odiava. Por fim optaram por ouvir rádio mesmo. Quando chegaram, os dois desceram do carro, e entraram na escola.

Eles foram caminhando até a sala deles. Quando chegaram, Rin viu que Kagome e Sango já estavam lá. Ela correu até as amigas, e deixou sua mochila ao lado da delas.

- Oii! – cumprimentou Rin sorrindo.

- Olá. – cumprimentou Sango.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Kagome.

Elas começaram a conversar animadamente, e uns seis minutos depois, a professora de Matemática se dirigiu até elas, interrompendo a conversa.

- Garotas, será que podiam pegar umas velas em qualquer sala do terceiro ano? – perguntou a professora.

- Claro professora. – respondeu Sango.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a professora, indo parar uma pequena briga na sala.

As três saíram da sala, e foram caminhando até uma sala do terceiro ano. Optaram pela sala 3-2, e antes de entrar, Kagome parou Sango e Rin.

- Vamos combinar assim: a Rin pega duas velas aí e eu e a Sango pegamos duas no segundo ano, se caso não tenha. – disse Kagome.

- Pode ser. – concordou Rin.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Sango.

- Ótimo! A gente se encontra na nossa sala! – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Rin entrou na sala. Estava uma bagunça, e nenhum professor estava lá. A garota não sabia a quem pedir as velas, quando fixou seu olhar em um ponto da sala. Sesshoumaru. Ele estava sentado em um canto, e ela correu até ele.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Rin sorrindo.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou.

- Será que tem algumas vel... – dizia Rin, quando alguém a puxou pela cintura, e ela acabou caindo no colo de alguém.

- Por que não pergunta para mim? – perguntou Naraku, com um sorriso que Rin não gostou nenhum pouco.

- Me solta. – pediu Rin, tentando se livrar dele.

- Pergunte para mim, ao invés desse cara. – disse Naraku. – Aliás, você é bem bonita. Você estuda na sala da Kagura, não estuda?

- "Ele me elogiou...". – pensou Rin corando. – "Mas que nojo dele! Eu não sabia que ele era tão chato!".

Então ele beijou seu rosto. Rin deu um tapa na cara dele, e ela conseguiu se livrar dele. Então ela sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e por segurança pegou no braço do youkai.

- Nenhuma garota daria um tapa em mim por eu ter beijado seu rosto. Agradeceria. – disse Naraku se aproximando, enquanto Rin ficava mais junto de Sesshoumaru.

- Deixe-a em paz. – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando, e ficando na frente de Rin.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Naraku.

- Você não passa de um meio-youkai. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Naraku pareceu se irritar com isso. Então os dois começaram a brigar na sala, e todos pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo, e Rin não sabia o que fazer. A briga estava ficando cada vez mais feia, e eles lutavam muito bem.

- Olha! Eles estão brigando pela garota do primeiro ano! – gritou alguém, fazendo Rin corar.

- "Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha! Estão pensando que estão brigando por minha causa!". – pensou Rin, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – a voz de um professor que Rin não conhecia gritou.

Então Sesshoumaru e Naraku pararam de brigar. O professor se dirigiu até os dois, e olhou de um para o outro.

- Não quero explicações. – disse o professor severamente. – Já para a diretoria. E você garota, deve ser do primeiro ano, vá junto.

- Hã? Mas o que eu fiz? – perguntou Rin.

- Não sabe que é proibido dormir na sala de outra série? – perguntou o professor. – E eu não quero explicações.

Então os três se levantaram e foram caminhando até a sala da diretoria. Rin foi andando no meio dos dois, e sentia seu rosto queimar cada vez mais.

- "O Naraku foi tão idiota". – pensou a garota. – "Ele me agarrou a força! Ai! Como ele é um babaca! Eu não sabia que ele era assim".

Quando eles chegaram, abriram a porta. Entraram. A porta se fechou sozinha, e eles perceberam que a diretora não estava na sala.

- Ela não está aqui. – disse Rin.

A garota girou a maçaneta, e ela simplesmente caiu no chão. Ela tentou abrir a porta, mas era impossível. Ela bateu na porta, mas parecia que não havia ninguém do lado de fora, e a garota se virou.

- Estamos presos. – disse Rin.

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu só queria agradecer pelas reviews, e dizer que fico muito contente com elas!

**CyberTamis: **Oi! Tudo bem com você? Sabe, o fiz o InuYasha ser meio babaca mesmo... Preferindo as populares! Sabe, somos parecidas! Amamos caras como o Sesshy! Hum... O que o Sesshy pensa sobre a Rin? Bom, a Rin é uma garota do primeiro ano, bonita, simpática, inteligente... Mas ele é um youkai. E não gosta de humanos. É mais ou menos isso que o Sesshy tem na cabeça. Ahhhhhhh! Depois que eu terminar de responder as reviews quero ler a sua fic! Bjs

**May33: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Bom, teve uma briga nesse capítulo, mas não foi muito exagerado não... Tipo, é que eu não sei descrever muito bem lutas, brigas, essas coisas... Mas espero que tenha gostado! E matar o Inu? Huahuahua! Coitadinho! Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Tudo bem com você? Bom, o início da dormida está aí! Humpf, o InuYasha atrás da maldita Kikyou... Foi um idiota mesmo. Que bom que gostou da atitude do Sesshy! Hehe, bjs


	7. Capítulo 7 Saindo da Sala

**Capítulo VII – Saindo da Sala **

Naraku se aproximou da porta. Ele tentou abrir também, mas não conseguia. Então ele sentou na cadeira da diretora. Sesshoumaru encostou-se a um armário, e Rin ficou encostada na porta, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu conseguiria arrombar essa porta, mas não quero ser suspenso. – comentou Naraku, colocando os pés na mesa.

- Teremos que passar a noite aqui? – perguntou Rin.

- Pelo jeito sim. – respondeu Naraku.

- "Se eu ainda gostasse desse panaca do Naraku seria um sonho". – pensou Rin. – "Mas agora eu percebi que todos os populares dessa escola são uns idiotas".

- Se quiser pode dormir ao meu lado. – disse Naraku, enquanto Rin corava.

- Não. Eu prefiro dormir no chão. – respondeu Rin.

Sesshoumaru sentou no chão, enquanto ficava encostado na porta de um armário. Naraku abriu uma gaveta que estava destrancada, e começou a ler alguns papeis. Rin deu um longo suspiro, então foi até Sesshoumaru e sentou ao lado do youkai.

- Posso ficar aqui? – Rin perguntou.

- Pode. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin sorrindo. – Aquela garota que sempre senta com você no intervalo é sua namorada?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin não sabia o por que, mas tinha ficado feliz com isso. Então sem querer a perna dos dois se encostaram, e Rin sentiu seu rosto queimar e queimar. Depois ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e rápido.

- "Ai caramba! O que está acontecendo comigo?". – perguntou Rin fechando os olhos.

- Todos devem estar vendo o filme agora. – disse Naraku.

Rin foi adormecendo aos poucos, e acabou deixando a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru. Assim a noite foi se passando lentamente, e calmamente...

No dia seguinte, Rin acordou com o sol invadindo a sala. Ela percebeu que estava com a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru, e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ela se levantou, e viu que Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos.

- Ai, desculpa. Eu te acordei? – perguntou Rin.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin deu um sorriso delicado. Ela olhou para a mesa da diretora, e viu que Naraku observava a cena. Gostara dele por bastante tempo, mas só agora sabia quem ele realmente era, depois de ele ter agarrado-a, e ela não ter gostado nada disso. Depois de pensar nisso, se levantou e bateu na porta.

- Tem alguém aí! – gritou Rin.

Por causa da dormida, não ia ter aula no dia seguinte. Rin não tinha a mínima idéia se alguém estava no colégio, mas tinha que ter pelo menos uma zeladora. Ela continuou batendo, quando sentiu alguém se aproximando.

Então a porta se abriu. A porta foi, contudo no nariz de Rin, que caiu no chão, e rapidamente colocou as mãos nariz. Então Kagome e Sango entraram, surpresas ao verem a amiga, Sesshoumaru e Naraku.

- Rin! Desculpa! – disse Kagome ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

- Tudo bem. – disse Rin.

Sango ajudou Rin a se levantar. Mas então Rin colocou uma mão na testa, enquanto a outra estava no nariz.

- Droga! – disse Rin. – A porta se fechou!

- E qual o problema? – perguntou Sango.

Então Sango viu a maçaneta no chão. Kagome também viu, e então elas ficaram pasmas. Rin encostou-se à janela, assim como Kagome e Sango.

- Vocês estavam aqui desde ontem à noite? – perguntou Kagome. – Passaram a noite aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu Rin.

- Sério? Nós tentamos te achar, só que os professores estavam ocupados e parecia que ninguém via a gente! – disse Sango.

- Cadê todo mundo? – perguntou Rin.

- A maioria já foi para a casa. – respondeu Kagome.

- Até quando nós vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou Rin.

Então Naraku se levantou, e caminhou até as garotas. Ele olhou fixamente para Kagome, e então pegou nas mãos dela. Na hora, a porta se abriu, e InuYasha e Miroku entraram, mas por azar a porta se fechou novamente.

- Nããão! – gritou Kagome indo até a porta.

- O que aconteceu? Ouvimos a vozes de vocês e viemos ver o que estava acontecendo. – disse InuYasha.

- A porta. – disse Sango.

Então InuYasha e Miroku olharam. Eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo, e InuYasha olhou para ver quem mais estava na pequena sala.

- Sesshoumaru? – perguntou InuYasha. – Me admira você ainda não ter arrombado a porta!

- Não seja idiota. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Se arrombar a porta será suspenso.

Então InuYasha se calou. Rin deu um longo suspiro, e olhou pela janela. Não havia ninguém no pátio, e então Naraku se aproximou da garota. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você não gosta de mim?

- Sai... de perto... de mim! – gritou Rin o empurrando. – "Ai, mas que cara patético!".

Então Rin foi até onde Sesshoumaru estava, e sentou ao lado dele. Não sabia como, mas se sentia protegida, reconfortada ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e por isso gostava de sua companhia. Mas... será que era só isso que sentia?

- Garota, ninguém me rejeitou antes. – disse Naraku, se aproximando de Rin.

Rin segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru, e se encolheu mais. Sesshoumaru se levantou, e ficou na frente de Rin, como na sua sala. Porém, desta vez, Rin se levantou também, e encarou Naraku.

- Qual é tua? – perguntou Rin. – Você acha que só porque é popular ninguém vai te rejeitar?

- Não. Não vai me rejeitar. – respondeu Naraku.

- O seu problema Naraku, é que nem todo mundo ama os populares; e você não entende isso. – disse Rin, ainda abraçada no braço de Sesshoumaru.

Então Naraku puxou Rin pela cintura, e em um movimento rápido, ia a beijar, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido, e simplesmente deu um soco em seu rosto. Então os dois começaram a lutar, e era uma luta muito rápida, que não dava para acompanhar os movimentos com o próprio olhar.

- "Ai meu Deus!". – pensou Rin. – "De novo!".

- PAREM! – gritou Kagome. – SE VOCÊS CONTINUAREM BRIGANDO VÃO DESTRUIR O ESCRITÓRIO!

Então os dois pararam de brigar. Sesshoumaru voltou a se encostar a um canto, e Rin encostou-se ao lado dele.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rin sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu nada, mas Rin entendeu. Ele tinha esse jeito frio, que ela admirava, e que achava bem... bonito... lindo...

Após uns cinco minutos, Sesshoumaru caminhou até a porta. Ela ia arrombá-la com um chute, mas Rin correu até ele, e segurou seu braço.

- Não faça isso! Você pode ser suspenso! – disse Rin.

- E você se preocupa comigo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-... Me preocupo! – disse Rin. – Quando o Naraku se aproximava, você sempre entrava na frente para me defender!

- Precisamos sair daqui. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Então ele deu um forte chute, e a porta caiu para trás com um estrondo. O grupo saiu da sala, e todos perceberam que o colégio estava vazio. Provavelmente todos já tinham ido embora, e todos foram caminhando até o portão, depois de terem pegado suas mochilas.

- "Ele é tão frio...". – pensou Rin. – "Mas tem um jeito diferente...".

Quando eles chegaram, se despediram. Então Rin foi voltando para sua casa sozinha, enquanto pensava em Sesshoumaru.

- "O que está acontecendo comigo? Toda vez que eu o vejo, meu coração começa a bater mais forte...".

**N/A: **Olá otakus! Tudo bom com vocês? Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, mas espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**May33: **Oi! Eu estou bem! E você? Tipo, quanto ao Naraku, você está perguntando por que ele ficou preso, se foi por causa da briga, ou se foi porque eu quis...? Ah, quanto você se expressar errado, eu acho que não. Acho que eu é que sou uma boba mesmo, e não entendi. Mas uma briga dessas está nos meus planos! Pode deixar que eu vou colocar!

**Manu Higurashi: **Oi! Que bom que amou o capítulo anterior! A dormida terminou aqui, mas me desculpe se você queria que eu descrevesse assim, como é que foi. É que eu queria deixar eles presos! Hehe! Tipo assim, se o Inu não pedisse desculpas, ele ia ser um #! Na verdade ninguém os trancou na sala. Tipo, quando a Rin foi abrir a porta, a maçaneta se quebrou, daí eles ficaram presos. É isso!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Olá! Olha, no resumo que eu coloquei, eu disse sim que a Rin estava apaixonada pelo Naraku, e o Sesshy notava ela. Mas, a Rin aos poucos vai percebendo o quanto o Naraku é um idiota, e ela não percebe que está apaixonada pelo Sesshy. Apesar dos sentimentos e tal... E quanto ao Sesshy... Quem disse que ele não gosta dela? Ele tem o jeito frio dele, e guarda seus sentimentos para si mesmo. Me desculpe se você não está gostando da minha fic...

**Raissinha: **Oi! Olha, a amiga do Sesshy, é só uma amiga. Tipo, eu não pretendo usar muito ela na fic, e não é a mulher lá que amou o Sesshy! Foi uma invenção minha. Tipo, eles são amigos, porque ambos são... frios. Foi mais ou menos isso que eu quis dizer, apesar de ela estar mais para chata do que fria né?

**Ayame-Kagome: **Oi! Beleza? Fico tão contente que esteja gostando da minha fic! E a Rin, o Sesshy e o Naraku presos em uma sala, em... Hehe, espero que tenha gostado! Eu estou tentando postar um capítulo por dia! Espero que assim seja melhor!


	8. Capítulo 8: A Mudança de Kagura

**Capítulo VIII – A Mudança de Kagura**

Quando Rin chegou na sua casa, subiu as escadas. Ela ia entrar no seu quarto, quando viu Hajime escutando através da porta do quarto de seus pais. A garota foi até ele, mas o garoto simplesmente tampou a boca dela, e ela acabou passando a escutar a conversa também.

- (...) Mas então, o que podemos fazer para começar? – perguntou a voz da mãe de Rin.

- Não sei... que tal deixá-los sozinhos? – perguntou a voz de Yusuke.

- "Mas o que o Yusuke está fazendo no quarto de minha mãe?". – pensou Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ótima idéia! – disse a mãe de Rin. – Talvez assim a Rin e o Hajime se entendam e comecem a namorar.

- "O... q-quê?". – pensou Rin.

Então Hajime puxou Rin para um canto do corredor, longe do quarto dos pais de Rin. Rin estava pasma, e encostou-se a uma parede, depois sentou no chão. Hajime apenas encostou-se a uma parede.

- Isso você não viu, mas eu vi. Se prepare. – disse Hajime.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin. – Para o quê?

- Sua mãe e o meu pai estão tendo um caso. – respondeu Hajime.

- Há! Você está brincando, né? – perguntou Rin.

- Não. Uma fresta da porta estava aberta, e eu pude ver os dois na cama de casal. – respondeu Hajime.

- O-o quê? – perguntou Rin. – Ah, mas eu vou falar com ela!

- Espere! – disse Hajime.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rin.

- Vamos nos vingar. – respondeu Hajime. – Vai ser mais divertido.

- Como? – perguntou Rin.

- Antes de tudo: vamos fingir que estamos namorando para eles não nos atrapalhar. Depois pensamos em algo. – respondeu o garoto.

- Pode ser. – respondeu Rin. – Mas nós só vamos fingir aqui em casa, né?

- Acho melhor, não. – disse Hajime. – Se alguma coisa sair errada, eles vão descobrir.

- Na escola também? – perguntou Rin.

- Sim.

- Mas... Acho melhor não. – disse Rin.

- Você concorda ou não? – perguntou Hajime. – É só fingimento.

Rin pensou um pouco. Era puro fingimento, e isso não ia influenciar em nada mesmo. Talvez funcionasse... Mas algo nisso a deixava incomodada. Ela não conseguia saber o que era, mas sua consciência dizia para ela não aceitar.

- Está bem. Eu concordo. – respondeu a garota.

- Ótimo. – ele disse.

Rin não sabia se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado, mas na hora ela só queria se vingar da mãe, que estava traindo seu pai e ainda querendo decidir quem seria o seu namorado. O fim de semana se passou normalmente, e a mãe parecia um pouco mais animada ao saber do namoro da filha. Rin contou para suas melhores amigas por telefone o que tinha combinado com Hajime, e elas gostaram da idéia.

Segunda tinha chegado. Rin conseguiu acordar no horário normal, e a garota se aprontou para ir à escola. Pegou sua mochila, e desceu as escadas. Ela não tomava o café da manhã, já que não sentia fome nesse horário, e então foi direto para a garagem.

Ela entrou no carro, e para a sua surpresa, Hajime e Hisako estavam dentro, esperando por ela. A garota não sabia o que dizer, já que era uma briga entre eles, e ninguém nunca esperava ninguém, então ela só sorriu.

- Por que me esperaram? – perguntou Rin, ao ver a cara não muito boa de Hisako.

- Hajime me contou sobre o plano. – respondeu Hisako, enquanto Ryo acelerava o carro. – E nós temos que nos unir.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Rin sorrindo novamente. – "Até que a Hisako não é tão chata".

Quando o carro parou em frente da escola, Rin e Hajime desceram. Rin se espantou quando ele colocou o braço em sua cintura, e ela sentiu seu rosto queimar um pouco, mas não exageradamente, como quando via Sesshoumaru.

As pessoas que estavam ao redor, apenas olhavam, espantadas. Já que Hajime era um cara popular, e Rin uma rejeitada. Eles foram caminhando até os armários, e Rin colocou a senha no seu. Pegou os livros que precisava, quando viu um vulto do seu lado. Ela se virou, e viu Sesshoumaru. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, e uma sensação ruim, como se estivesse presa, já que estava namorando Hajime.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Rin sorrindo.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou friamente.

- Vamos, Rin. – chamou Hajime, a puxando pelo braço.

- Hã...? Mas... – dizia Rin, enquanto era arrastada.

Então eles foram caminhando até a sala deles. Rin não estava gostando nenhum pouco desse namoro falso, e quando chegaram, cada um sentou em sua carteira. Rin se virou para conversar com suas amigas, quando Kagura e Kikyou se aproximaram de Rin e Hajime.

- Olá Rin. – cumprimentou Kagura. – Ouvi dizer que você e Hajime estão namorando.

- É, estamos. – respondeu Rin.

- Ótima escolha! – disse Kikyou.

- Por isso queremos lhe convidar para uma festa hoje. – disse Kagura. – Suas amiguinhas também podem ir.

Rin estava prestes a dizer que não iria nem morta, quando Hajime se virou, e simplesmente respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais simples e normal do mundo.

- Nós iremos.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin.

- Ótimo! A festa é às seis da tarde. – disse Kagura voltando para sua carteira.

- Eu não vou nessa festa! – disse Rin.

- Vai sim. – disse Hajime. – Vai ser divertido.

- Cara, eu não vou! – disse Rin.

- Rin, você vai. – disse Kagome.

- É. – disse Sango.

- Hã? – perguntou Rin, não entendendo.

- Tipo assim, se você for, muita gente vai parar de nos rejeitar! – disse Kagome.

- E seremos normais. – disse Sango.

- Mas eu quero estar do jeito que eu estou! – disse Rin.

- Mas Rin, isso é ruim para a gente. Tipo, o mundo inteiro nos rejeita, e quando temos uma chance de mudar isso, você não aceita! – disse Sango.

- É! E se formos sem você, vamos continuar sendo rejeitadas. – disse Kagome.

- Eu vou. – disse Rin decepcionada. – Mas eu não sabia que isso era tão importante para vocês.

As aulas foram sem passando, mas Rin não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma. Só estava decepcionada, por saber que ser popular era tão importante para suas amigas. Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, Rin se levantou e foi até o refeitório sozinha, sem falar com suas amigas.

Pegou seu lanche e sentou-se à mesa de sempre. Logo suas amigas também sentaram, e Hajime também. Ninguém falava nada, e o clima estava bem ruim. Mas, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e para a surpresa de todo o refeitório e a praticamente a escola toda, o grupo das populares sentou-se à mesa de Rin.

- Podemos sentar aqui? – perguntou Kagura, sendo que já estava sentada.

Os caras esportistas começaram a fazer uma baderna na mesa, chamando a atenção de todo o refeitório, que olhava sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- "Isso tudo só porque eu estou namorando o Hajime?". – pensou Rin.

A garota não pensou duas vezes. Levantou-se da mesa com a sua bandeja e saiu do refeitório. Foi até o corredor e encostou-se a uma parede. Depois sentou e começou a lanchar lá mesmo.

Quando o sinal tocou. Rin devolveu a bandeja e voltou para a sua sala. Sentou em sua carteira, e não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- "A Kagome e a Sango não vieram atrás de mim". – pensou Rin. – "Provavelmente gostaram de ficar com as populares".

O sinal tocou. Rin enfiou seu material na sua bolsa e saiu da sala. Foi até o seu armário e guardou alguns livros. Então voltou para a sua casa, correndo. Não agüentava mais estar entre pessoas falsas...

**N/A: **Olá otakus! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, e muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**CyberTamis: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Huahuahua, (sua amiga que disse?) ela tem razão! "Kami fez tudo no Inu... Só faltou o cérebro. Mas o resto ele caprichou". Muito louca a frase! E o Sesshy, defensor das menininhas indefesas! Hehe! Que bom que você ficou satisfeita com os pensamentos do Sesshy! Ah, sobre sua fic, eu não consegui achá-la. Ela é drama, romance ou o quê? Eu estou louca para ler!

**Bia Landgraf: **Oi! Tudo bem? Que bom que está amando a minha fic! Fico muito contente!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oi! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou das brigas do Sesshy e o Naraku! Matar o Naraku e a topera? Casar os dois e depois matarem? Huahuahua, idéias loucas, mas interessantes! E não rolou nenhum beijinho entre o Sesshy e a Rin... Eu sou má! Na fic Trabalho Duplo eu dou aquele trabalho para ela (mas se bem que eles nem iam se conhecer se não fosse o trabalho) e aqui eu não coloco nenhum beijinho... É, agora percebo o quanto a Rin sofre... Coitada... XD

**Ayame-Kagome: **Oie! Que bom que você está amando a minha fic! Fico tão feliz! Na verdade eu ainda não terminei de escrevê-la, mas eu tenho alguns capítulos prontos! É, o Naraku é uma mala mesmo, e viva o Sesshy e a Rin! XD

**Aline Cristina: **Oi! Que bom que está achando a história legal! Não sabe como essa review me deixou feliz! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! n.n


	9. Capítulo 9: O Beijo

**Capítulo IX – O Beijo**

Rin havia prometido ir até a festa de Kagura, e iria cumprir com a sua promessa, mesmo não querendo. Ela vestiu qualquer roupa, quando era quase seis da tarde, e desceu as escadas. Ela viu Hajime no hall, encostado na porta.

- Vamos? – o garoto perguntou.

- Vamos. – respondeu Rin.

Eles saíram da casa e entraram no carro. Hajime deu o endereço da casa de Kagura, e o carro acelerou. Rin não falava nada com Hajime, e sabia que a festa seria uma chatice. Quando chegaram, viram que Kagura morava numa mansão.

Eles desceram do carro, e tocaram a campainha. Alguém atendeu a porta, e a casa estava simplesmente lotada. Eles entraram, sendo meio espremidos. Típico de festa de popular. Eles caminharam até um canto que estava um pouco vazio, e lá acharam Kagome e Sango.

- Oi Rin! – cumprimentaram elas.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Rin, sentando no primeiro degrau da escada.

- Esta festa não está demais? – perguntou Kagome.

- Tão legal. – respondeu Rin desanimada.

O tempo foi se passando lentamente. Kagome e Sango pareciam estar se divertindo, mas para Rin aquilo estava uma completa chatice. Hajime simplesmente tinha sumido dali, e só ficaram as três naquele canto.

- "Cara, essa festa está me deixando enjoada". – pensou Rin. – "Só há pessoas que idolatram as populares, mas que não sabem apreciar uma verdadeira amizade. Até a Kagome e a Sango estão ficando assim!".

Então, Kagura desceu as escadas, e viu Rin. A garota puxou Rin para o meio da casa, onde a maioria das pessoas estavam dançando, com a música alta que tocava. Rin tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia.

- Pessoal! – gritou Kagura. – A Rin vai participar da brincadeira!

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Rin.

Então Kagura pegou um papel e o colou na boca. Depois ela passou para um garoto ao lado dela, tipo beijando. Daí ele passou para uma outra garota, com o papel colado na boca, na boca dela. Ela já passou para um outro garoto, que por acaso era Naraku. Rin ia saindo dali disfarçadamente, mas Naraku a puxou pelo braço, e ele assoprou o papel, que caiu no chão, e ele a beijou.

Rin sentiu um gosto horrível no beijo, e tentava se soltar dele, mas ele era um meio-youkai, muito mais forte. Então, Sesshoumaru apareceu e deu um soco no rosto de Naraku, que caiu no chão. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru sorrindo. Este simplesmente saiu pela porta da casa, mas Rin o seguiu.

Quando eles estavam fora da casa, Rin o puxou pelo braço, e ele se virou. Eles se encararam por um momento. Rin olhava os belos olhos dourados do youkai, que sempre a defendia do Naraku, seja onde ela estivesse. Eles se aproximavam. Rin sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e rápido, seu rosto queimava, e ela sentia uma sensação esquisita. Então, ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura, e os lábios se aproximavam. Eles já podiam sentir um a respiração do outro, quando os lábios se tocaram. Os lábios eram muito bons de se beijar, e Rin sentiu uma sensação de felicidade lhe invadir. Mas, eles se separaram.

- Você já tem namorado. – Sesshoumaru disse, enquanto voltava a andar.

Rin o observou se distanciar. Quando ele sumiu de vista, lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto. Estava chorando de tristeza, já que por causa desse namoro falso idiota havia atrapalhado o belo momento entre os dois.

Ela foi voltando para a sua casa, com as mãos nos lábios. Ainda não acreditara que beijara Sesshoumaru. Um youkai. Quando chegou na sua casa, foi até o seu quarto e deitou em sua cama. Não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo com ela. Estava tudo muito estranho.

- Por que essas sensações? – se perguntou Rin. – Por que toda vez que eu o vejo, meu rosto começa a queimar, meu coração bate mais forte, e rápido. Essa sensação esquisita me invade, e eu... eu não sei o que acontece comigo...

- Será que eu estou gostando do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou-se Rin. – Nos filmes que eu vejo, essas sensações significam amor... mas são apenas filmes. Uma mentira. O que eu sinto pelo Sesshoumaru? É... amor? O que está acontecendo comigo?

- Eu queria tanto poder falar com a Kagome e a Sango agora... – disse Rin. – Elas saberiam me dar um bom conselho... mas elas estão se divertindo na festa da Kagura...

Rin sentia um grande vazio por dentro. Suas amigas se iludiram com a possibilidade de serem populares; Sesshoumaru... não sabia o que sentia por ele; não tinha uma mãe a quem podia pedir conselhos numa hora dessas; nem irmãos...

Não pensou duas vezes. De repente, o nome Hisako veio na sua mente. Ela não pensou em simplesmente nada, apenas saiu de seu quarto e bateu na porta do quarto de Hisako. Ela atendeu, e viu Rin chorando, então fez uma careta.

- Que foi? – perguntou Hisako.

- Preciso de um conselho seu... – pediu Rin.

- Humpf! Não somos amigas.

- Eu sei... mas você é como uma irmã mais nova para mim. – disse Rin.

- Então entra... – disse Hisako abrindo a porta.

Rin entrou no quarto, que era perfeitamente arrumado. Nada estava fora do lugar, e Hisako fechou a porta. Rin sentou em uma poltrona, e Hisako na cama dela. Então Rin começou a desabafar. Começou a contar tudo para a garota sobre Sesshoumaru e como se sentia em relação a ele. Contou também sobre suas amigas e Naraku. Quando terminou, se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada, e ficou esperando para saber o que Hisako diria.

- Sua bobona. – disse Hisako. – Você não percebe, não?

- Hã? O quê? – perguntou Rin.

- Você ama esse tal de Sesshoumaru. Até eu, uma criança percebe isso. – respondeu Hisako.

- Você acha que eu o amo? – perguntou Rin sorrindo.

- Lógico. – respondeu Hisako.

- E o Naraku? – perguntou Rin.

- Você simplesmente achava que gostava dele. Mas ele é um tremendo babaca. – respondeu Hisako.

- E a Kagome e a Sango? – perguntou Rin.

- Elas só se iludiram. Mas logo vão perceber que quem é a verdadeira amiga delas, é você. – disse Hisako.

Então Rin abriu um largo sorriso. Ela se levantou, e abraçou Hisako, que gritava, dizendo que Rin estava a sufocando. Rin apenas estava feliz, já que ela lhe dera um ótimo conselho, e que ainda havia gostado muito.

- Obrigada! Você é como uma mãe para mim! – agradeceu Rin.

- Ei! Que exagero! Só tenho oito anos! – disse Hisako, fazendo Rin rir.

Rin saiu correndo do quarto. Ela entrou no seu quarto contente. Graças a Hisako, ela já sabia realmente o que sentia, e estava doida para que o amanhã chegasse logo...

No dia seguinte. Rin acordou cedo, e se arrumou o mais rápido que podia. Ela desceu as escadas correndo, e entrou no seu carro. Ryo ia acelerar o carro, mas ela mandou que ele parasse.

- Espere! Espere a Hisako e o Hajime! – disse Rin.

- Sim, srta. – respondeu Ryo.

Um pouco depois, Hisako e Hajime entraram no carro. Rin deu um belo sorriso a Hisako, que retribuiu. Então o carro foi até a escola, e enquanto isso, Rin dizia que o namoro falso entre ela e o Hajime não estava funcionando, e que ela não ia mais fazer isso.

- Tudo bem... – disse Hajime, quando o carro parou em frente à escola.

Rin e Hajime desceram do carro e entraram na escola. Rin foi até o seu armário, e pegou alguns livros, e enquanto o fechava, viu uma sombra do seu lado. Era Sesshoumaru. A garota não queria se precipitar nem nada, mas tinha que fazer isso.

- Sesshoumaru... eu só queria dizer que... eu terminei com o Hajime. – disse Rin, enquanto caminhava em direção a sua sala.

A garota sentiu ser observada, e sabia que Sesshoumaru estava a olhando. Ela estava muito contente, e quando chegou na sua sala, viu Kagome e Sango. Elas estavam conversando. Quando viram Rin, acenaram para a garota.

Mas então Rin teve uma idéia. Ela foi até o tablado da sala, e como havia poucas pessoas na sala, o grupo de Kagura olhou para a garota.

- Kagura, eu só queria dizer que eu e o Hajime terminamos! Por isso, não me chame mais para suas festinhas idiotas! – disse Rin, enquanto voltava para o seu lugar, e Kagura a olhava espantada.

Mais tarde o sinal tocou. As aulas se passaram lentamente, e quando o sinal tocou, Rin se levantou e andou até o refeitório. A garota pegou seu lanche, e sentou na sua mesa. Um pouco depois, Kagome, Sango, InuYasha e Miroku sentaram lá também.

Mas para a surpresa de todos, Kagura deixou seu lanche na sua mesa e foi até a mesa de Rin. Então ela disse:

- Mas quem é você, sua rejeitada, para dizer que as minhas festas são chatas?

**N/A: **Olá otakus! Tudo beleza com vocês? Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! E valeu mesmo pelas reviews!

**Ayame-Kagome: **Uau! O Sesshy numa crise de ciúmes espancando o Hajime! Cara, você tem umas idéias muito loucas! Sonhar é bom, né? Mas eu não fiz isso não, porque esse capítulo eu já tinha escrito! n.n

**CyberTamis: **Você ainda não está conseguindo logar? O.O Caramba! Olha, eu vou ler a sua fic, sim! Talvez até hoje se eu tiver tempo! É, o Sesshy não consolou ela, mas nesse capítulo deu um beijão, hein? Hehe!

**RoryBentes: **Oi! Eu estou bem! E você? Bom, o Sesshy ainda não desistiu da Rin, ainda mais agora que ela está livre! Hum... e tipo, eu estou postando um cap. por dia! Pelo menos vou tentar! n.n

**Manu Higurashi: **Oi! Bom... o Sesshy beijou a Rin, ela terminou com o Hajime, e descobriu que ama o Sesshy. E então? As coisas estão se resolvendo? Hehe! Tirando o fato de que a Kagome e a Sango ainda estão "iludidas" por estarem em coisas de popular, né? Mas nem tudo pode dar certo! n.n

**Raissinha: **Oi! Vejamos... eu não posso dizer se a sua teoria está certa ou não... Mas é legal vocês (leitoras) darem a opinião do que acham! Hehe!

**Lan-Ayath: **Oi! Que bom que amou o cap. anterior! Espero que tenha curtido esse!

**May33: **Oi! Olha, o que o Naraku queria com a Kagome... Era dar em cima dela. O meu objetivo, é fazer com que ele seja um canalha! E você não é uma péssima leitora não! É muito bom você escrever as suas perguntas, porque assim eu respondo, e você tira suas dúvidas! Assim você compreende melhor a minha fic! Ps: você não é uma tapada não! Eu sou uma besta! XD


	10. Capítulo 10: Namoro Reatado

**Capítulo X – Namoro Reatado**

- Você tem razão. Suas festas não são chatas, elas são simplesmente horríveis! – respondeu Rin, enquanto várias pessoas exclamavam.

Rin já estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Queria falar na cara mesmo, tudo o que pensava. O refeitório inteiro já estava olhando para as duas, e Rin não se importava. Sentia tanta raiva de Kagura, que iria até o fim com aquela discussão.

- As minhas festas não são horríveis, sua vaca! – disse Kagura, colocando as mãos na cintura e abrindo a boca.

- Vadia! – xingou Rin.

- O quê? Você me xingou de vadia? – perguntou Kagura, abrindo mais a boca.

- Além de vadia é surda. – respondeu Rin, fazendo o refeitório inteiro rir.

Kagura ficou furiosa, e ficou vermelha. Ela estava muito nervosa, e ninguém era capaz de saber o que ela podia fazer. Rin apenas olhava para ela, esperando mais um comentário babaca, para retribuir no mesmo objetivo.

- Você está me humilhando! – disse Kagura, com uma voz chorosa.

- Você podia ser mais criativa nas suas falas, né? – perguntou Rin, e novamente o refeitório começou a rir.

Kagura não pensou duas vezes, deu um tapa na cara de Rin. Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha, com o rosto virado de lado. Então se virou para Kagura, e deu um tapa muito mais forte, e a garota até caiu no chão.

- Se você for querer brigar, eu sou mais forte. – disse Rin.

Kagura pulou em cima de Rin, e elas começaram a trocar tapas. Eram puxões de cabelos, socos, e tudo o que se pode imaginar em uma briga de garotas. O refeitório inteiro se levantou, e ficou observando-as, e formou-se uma rodinha, que no centro, Rin e Kagura lutavam.

Rin conseguiu ficar em cima de Kagura, e dava cada tapa, que ardia muito. Então, alguém lá do fundo simplesmente gritou:

- DIRETORA!

Rin e Kagura pararam de brigar no mesmo instante. A roda foi se desfazendo, e cada um sentava na sua mesa. A diretora andou até as duas, que estavam paralisadas, sem saber o que fazer. Rin havia congelado. Se metera em uma enrascada. Mas pelo menos Kagura também.

- Já para a minha sala! Enquanto eu falo com o refeitório. – gritou a diretora, e Rin e Kagura foram rapidamente caminhando até a sala da diretora.

- Sua babaca! Olha só! Você me arranhou inteirinha! – disse Kagura, enquanto elas passavam pelo corredor dos armários.

- Ah, jura? Que peninha... – disse Rin, quando elas entraram na sala, que estava sem porta.

Depois de esperarem alguns minutos, a diretora chegou na sala. Ela sentou-se na sua cadeira, e ficou olhando seriamente para as duas.

- Posso saber o motivo de estarem brigando? – perguntou a diretora.

- Ela me chamou de vadia! – respondeu Kagura, chorando.

- "Mas é mesmo uma falsa... vai chorar para a mamãezinha, vai!". – pensou Rin, dando um suspiro.

- Ela te chamou de vadia e você a atacou? – perguntou a diretora, através de seus óculos.

- Não! Ela me atacou! – respondeu Kagura, soluçando.

- O quê? – perguntou Rin indignada. – Ela começou me dando um tapa!

- Mentira! – disse Kagura, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Mentirosa! – disse Rin.

- Chega! – disse a diretora. – Seja quem começou, as duas se meteram em uma encrenca. Por isso, vocês estão suspensas por hoje!

- Mas diretora... – insistiu Kagura.

- Não me venha com esse papinho Kagura! E Rin, fiquei sabendo que quando o aluno Sesshoumaru arrombou a porta você estava junto? – perguntou a diretora.

- Sim. Mas nós estávamos presos. – respondeu Rin.

- O.k. – disse a diretora. – Podem ir.

Então Rin e Kagura saíram da sala. Elas pegaram suas mochilas na sala de aula, e depois saíram da escola, sem dizer nada uma a outra.

- "Se é vingança o que ela quer... ela vai ter!". – pensou Kagura, enquanto olhava Rin se distanciar.

Rin caminhou lentamente até a sua casa. Quando chegou, subiu até o seu quarto, e fez algumas tarefas. Depois foi almoçar. Quando as aulas acabaram, Rin sentiu vontade de ligar para Kagome e Sango e saber o que tinha tido nas aulas, mas elas estavam meio brigadas, então decidiu não ligar.

A tarde se passou lentamente. Rin pensava em Sesshoumaru o tempo todo, e em como fora tola ao não perceber que estava apaixonada por ele esse tempo todo. Ela não sabia se Sesshoumaru gostava dela, mas ela estava feliz, já que eles se beijaram na festa da Kagura.

O dia tinha amanhecido belo. O clima estava bom, e Rin acordou no horário normal, por isso não precisou se arrumar com pressa. Ela se arrumou mais calmamente, e tentou vários penteados diferentes, mas não achou nenhum ideal, então soltou os cabelos, e dicidiu ir assim mesmo.

A garota saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Então saiu da casa, como todas as manhãs, e foi até a garagem. Quando entrou no carro, viu que Hajime e Hisako já estavam lá. Ela não sabia como eles conseguiam acordar tão cedo.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Rin sorrindo.

- Oi. – eles cumprimentaram em uníssono.

- Obrigada por me esperarem! – agradeceu Rin, enquanto o carro começava a andar.

- Não foi nada. – disse Hajime. – Aliás, você humilhou a Kagura ontem, em?

- Hehe, ela mereceu! – disse Rin, se lembrando do acontecimento.

Quando o carro parou na frente da escola, Rin e Hajime desceram. Rin estava passando por um grupinho de garotas, quando ouviu sem querer, algo que a deixou realmente preocupada, e ela até parou de andar.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo? Parece que a Kagura e o Sesshoumaru voltaram! – disse uma garota.

- É! Formam um casal muito fofo! – disse a outra.

- Concordo! – disse a primeira.

- Apesar de aquela garota ter humilhado a Kagura, ela continua com a sua postura! – disse a segunda.

- Isso é que é ser popular! – finalizou a outra.

Rin não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Então a Kagura e o Sesshoumaru tinham reatado? Só porque ela descobrira que amava ele, eles reatavam? Rin não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ela foi até o ser armário, para ver se encontrava Sesshoumaru, mas viu ele e Kagura se beijando. Rin sentiu uma forte dor no peito, e sentiu que as lágrimas cairiam logo, logo. Ela simplesmente deu a volta, e ia sair daquele corredor, quando alguém pegou no seu braço.

- Rin! Minha querida amiga! – disse Kagura. – Você já soube da mais nova novidade?

- Não. – respondeu Rin se virando, e segurando as lágrimas, mas sentia que seus olhos já estavam ficando vermelhos.

- Eu e o Sesshoumaru reatamos! Não é incrível? – perguntou Kagura sorrindo.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele a encarava friamente. A garota deu a volta e saiu do corredor correndo, trombando em todo mundo, mas não se importava. Só queria sumir daquele lugar. Ter um pouco de privacidade.

**N/A: **Oie! Tudo bem com vocês? Queria agradecer pelas reviews! E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

**Manu Higurashi: **Oi! Fico contente que tenha amado o capítulo anterior! É, se a Rin não tivesse fingindo que estava namorando o Hajime, talvez ela e o Sesshy se entendessem... Mas agora, que o Sesshy e a Kagura reataram... Vai ficar difícil, né? Bom, a Kagome e a Sango ainda não se tocaram de que estão sendo malvadas... Quanto aos outros casais... Vão se resolver sim! Mas por enquanto, a história está no ponto de vista da Rin! n.n

**May33: **Oi! Eu estou bem! E você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Ei! Você não é nem um pouco tapada! E eu não sou besta porque eu fiz uma fic linda? Obrigada pelo elogio! Mas eu sou besta mesmo. Nesse cap. teve uma briga entre a Rin e a Kagura! Espero que tenha curtido! E não tem problema você escrever mais perguntas! Eu até gosto de responder!

**Otaku Koorime: **Oie! Hehe sabe, o Sesshy ele não resistiu à beleza de Rin, e a beijou, não que ele só se importe com a beleza, né? Mas ele simplesmente não resistiu! Agora eu tenho certeza que se você morrer vai me assombrar, já que eu fiz a Kagura e o Sesshy reatarem! É, a Kagome e a Sango ainda não se tocaram que estão sendo más com a coitada da Rin! Sua idéia é simplesmente magnífica! "Toperinhas em Ação"! E a Kagura morre no final! Cara, você é muito engraçada! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11: O Plano

**Capítulo XI – O Plano**

O que realmente não deu certo, já que o sinal tocou logo depois. Rin conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, e então foi até a sua sala. Durante as aulas, Kagura não parava de falar sobre seu namoro com Sesshoumaru, deixando Rin arrasada.

Dias foram se passando. Kagome e Sango também haviam se distanciado de Rin, e estavam no grupo de Kagura. Rin ficava cada vez mais sozinha e mais triste. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela já não tinha mais a bela aparência de sempre, andava um pouco desarrumada e desanimada.

Mas ela também resolveu se dedicar aos estudos. A garota estava conseguindo levantar cedo e estudar para as provas. Ia bem na maioria, mas o que adiantava se continuava triste? Sesshoumaru e Kagura continuavam com o namoro, deixando Rin pior do que já estava.

Finalmente o dia do baile tinha chegado. Era tarde, e estava chovendo. Rin estava sentada em sua poltrona, lendo um livro de romance. Ela já tinha se recuperado um pouco, e já se arrumava melhor, mas ainda sentia um vazio por dentro. Sua mãe traindo seu pai, suas amigas no grupo de sua arquiinimiga, o cara que amava namorando sua arquiinimiga. O que mais poderia lhe acontecer?

Quando Rin terminou de ler uma página, o telefone que estava no seu quarto tocou. Rin se levantou, deixou o livro aberto na página em que estava e atendeu ao telefone.

- É visita para você. – disse uma empregada.

- Quem é? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Me pediram para não dizer. – respondeu a empregada. – Posso deixar subir?

- Pode. – respondeu Rin.

Então Rin deixou o telefone no gancho. Ela estava curiosa para saber quem era a visita, já que não tinha amigos, nem ninguém que se importava com a garota. Uns cinco minutos depois bateram na porta. Rin caminhou até esta, e a abriu, tendo um grande surpresa.

- Kagome...? Sango...? – perguntou Rin, ao vê-las.

Kagome estava muito bonita. Vestia um vestido branco, com a saia rodada, e que era bem luminoso. E também tinha um coque, com enfeites no cabelo. Já Sango vestia um vestido azul claro, reto, brilhoso, e os cabelos também estavam presos em um coque. Elas entraram no quarto de Rin e puxaram a garota até sua penteadeira.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Rin.

Então Kagome abriu uma mochila que estava carregando. Ela tirou um magnífico vestido de dentro dele. Era branco, tomara-que-caia, com a saia rodada, e várias rosas vermelhas em várias partes do vestido. Depois ela também tirou um par de sapatos brancos e brilhosos, com uma pequena rosa em cada um.

- Vista isso. – ordenou Kagome, com uma voz autoritária.

- Eu não vou vestir isso! – gritou Rin, indignada. – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Eu não vou ao baile!

- Ah, mas vai sim! – disse Sango.

- VISTA! – as duas gritaram juntas.

Então Rin se apressou em vestir o vestido. Ficara perfeito em seu corpo. Kagome também entregou um par de luvas brancas. Kagome e Sango sentaram Rin na penteadeira dela, e começaram a maquiar a garota.

- Desculpe se você ficou magoada conosco. – pediu Kagome, enquanto penteava o cabelo de Rin.

- Nós só fizemos isso para nos vingarmos da Kagura. – completou Sango, passando um gloss na boca de Rin.

- Esse vestido a Kagura tinha encomendado, mas nós o roubamos. Na verdade trocamos por um outro... – disse Kagome, passando um creme no cabelo da garota. – E ela nem desconfia, já que não tinha visto o modelo do vestido.

- Hã? – perguntou Rin, sem entender o que estava acontecendo direito.

- Sabe, nos afastamos de você apenas para a Kagura se ferrar. Você vai ter uma surpresa no baile! – disse Sango, passando uma leve maquiagem no rosto de Rin.

- Então vocês não estão do lado da Kagura? – perguntou Rin.

- Lógico que não! Foi tudo um plano! – respondeu Kagome, colocando uma corrente no pescoço de Rin.

- E você vai saber de tudo no baile! – completou Sango.

Para completar o visual, Kagome colocou uma linda tiara no cabelo de Rin. Ela brilhava muito, e tinha várias pequenas rosas coladas. Sango calçou os sapatos nos pés de Rin, e a garota se levantou da penteadeira.

Estava simplesmente linda. Seu cabelo estava muito bonito, e o vestido lhe caíra muito bem. Rin estava se sentindo uma verdadeira Cinderela. Ela andou pelo quarto, como se estivesse desfilando, e Kagome e Sango aplaudiram.

- Vamos! Antes que nós nos atrasemos! – disse Sango, puxando as amigas.

Elas saíram correndo do quarto, e desceram as escadas com cuidado, já que as três estavam de salto. Enquanto Rin descia, viu Hajime, no hall da casa. Ele abriu a boca ao vê-la. E tinha razão, estava magnífica.

- Rin? – perguntou Hajime, ao vê-la. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Rin sorrindo. – Você também!

Então os quatros entraram no carro de Rin. Ryo acelerou o carro, e enquanto ele corria, os jovens conversavam. Rin não acreditava que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Ela sentia muito feliz, e principalmente à medida que suas amigas contavam.

- Sabe, a Kagura tinha encomendado um vestido da França. Que é esse que você está usando. – disse Kagome. – E eu e a Sango trocamos por um super barato que compramos, e ela vai ficar achando que o vestido barato é o da França!

- Mas... Vocês são loucas! – disse Rin, rindo.

- Rin, você sabe que é nossa melhor amiga. Não sabe como foi ruim ter que nos separar de você! – disse Sango.

Rin sentia vontade de perguntar se o namoro de Sesshoumaru com Kagura também era falso, mas não teve coragem. Ela rezava para que fosse, e no baile tivesse uma surpresa, mas sabia que era quase impossível, já que Kagome e Sango não eram amigas dele.

Rin estava muito ansiosa para chegar ao baile. Ela estava muito bonita, e queria muito que Sesshoumaru a visse daquele jeito. Kagome e Sango também contaram que InuYasha e Miroku ajudaram no plano, e que eles seriam o par delas no baile.

- Que legal! – comentou Rin, ao saber que InuYasha e Miroku acompanhariam Kagome e Sango. – Eu sabia que vocês formavam um lindo casal!

- Hã? – Kagome e Sango perguntaram corando.

- Não somos um casal. – disse Kagome.

- Sei... Vai me dizer que não rolou um beijinho? – perguntou Rin.

- Claro que não! – disse Kagome, ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- "Sei...". – pensou Rin, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Cara, vocês sempre serão minhas melhores amigas! O que vocês fizeram por mim... eu nem sei como retribuir!

- Não precisa! – disse Sango. – Eu e a Kagome estávamos planejando isso faz tempo. E deu certo no final.

- Sabíamos o quanto você "gosta" da Kagura, e resolvemos lhe fazer uma surpresa! – completou Kagome.

- Cara... Vocês são demais! – disse Rin.

Então o carro parou em frente à escola. Os quatro desceram do carro, e foram caminhando até o ginásio, onde seria o baile. No caminho, todos que estavam ao redor olhavam Rin, já que ela estava surpreendentemente linda.

Rin sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, à medida que se aproximava do ginásio. Só de pensar em Sesshoumaru, já sentia seu rosto queimar. Não sabia o que fazer quando encontrá-lo, e estava muito nervosa.

Então o grupo entrou no ginásio. Rin parou de andar. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte do que nunca, ela sentiu o rosto queimar, e logo as lágrimas cairiam. Kagome e Sango olharam para Rin, sorrindo. E o resto do ginásio também. Rin não acreditara no que acabara de ver.

**N/A: **Oie otakus! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu queria avisar que o próximo capítulo é o último... Mas também gostaria de agradecer as reviews! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, e quem não tiver entendido direito o plano da Kagome e da Sango, pode perguntar para mim! Bjs!

**Ayame-Kagome: **O Sesshy vai largar da vaca da Kagura? Isso eu não sei não, hein? Só esperando mesmo para saber! Eu posso muito bem fazer um final triste, viu? Sabia que se o Sesshy matasse a Kagura iria ser uma idéia magnífica? Huahuahua! Eu odeio a Kagura! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!

**May33: **É, a Rin deu uma surra na Kagura! Adorei escrever a surra! Quanto ao Sesshy se juntar com a cobra... Eu odiei escrever isso. Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!

**Manu Higurashi: **A Kagura não ameaçou o Sesshy, não! Você acha que uma vadia que nem ela vai conseguir ameaçar o fofo do Sesshy? Nunca! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo, viu?

**Lan Ayath: **Eu fui mesmo má com a Rin no capítulo anterior! Mas espero que tenha curtido esse!

**Otaku Koorime: **O.O Pela sua review no capítulo anterior... Adorei lê-la! Também adorei sua historinha do Brasil, das toperinhas! E ontem eu li a sua fic, e também deixei uma review! Desculpe por não lê-la antes! Ela está ótima! Você tem orkut? Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!

**Hinata-chan: **Olá! Beleza? Sabe, eu não vou colocar um novo pretendente da Rin na fic, porque eu já terminei de escrevê-la! Mas eu espero realmente que você tenha curtido esse capítulo! E quero só ver se o Sesshy não vai achar a Rin linda no próximo capítulo!

**Sesshyslady: **Oi! Tudo bom? Que bom que está curtindo a minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E valeu por add nos seus favoritos!


	12. Capítulo 12: Se Entendendo

**Capítulo XII – Se entendendo**

O ginásio estava muito bonito. Nem parecia o ginásio. Estava todo enfeitado com bexigas e brilhos. Mas não foi por causa disso que Rin quase caiu para trás. Bem na sua frente, havia uma enorme faixa branca, e escrito em vermelho, com vários corações, estrelas e luas em volta "RIN, EU TE AMO. VOCÊ É A GAROTA MAIS ESPECIAL QUE EU JÁ CONHECI".

- Mas... – disse Rin para si mesma. – O que está acontecendo?

- Surpresa! – disseram Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

Então Rin olhou para baixo da faixa. Sesshoumaru estava lá, com o seu jeito frio de sempre, os olhos dourados brilhando, os cabelos prateados lindos... Ela não pode deixar de emitir um enorme sorriso. Então a garota foi correndo até ele. Estava numa rápida velocidade, e colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, então rodaram, abraçados.

- Isso tudo é para mim? – perguntou a garota, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou.

- E a Kagura? – Rin perguntou.

- Ela é uma mentirosa. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Então Sesshoumaru a beijou. Rin sentiu os lábios tão macios, o gosto do delicioso beijo, e uma ótima, mas ótima sensação, e simplesmente retribuiu. O ginásio inteiro aplaudiu, e em meio à música que tocava realmente alta, eles se beijavam com todo o amor que tinham dentro de si.

Quando eles tiveram que se separar por falta de ar, Rin o abraçou. Estava sendo o melhor dia da sua vida. Ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca, já que nunca havia estado tão feliz na sua vida.

- Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso. – disse Rin sorrindo.

Então eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo, e novamente o ginásio inteiro parou para ver quem havia chego. Era Kagura. Ela vestia um vestido simplesmente horrível, era um pink muito chamativo, reto e o vestido inteiro tinha babados. Todos começaram a rir ao vê-la.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Kagura, se aproximando de Kagome e Sango.

- Esse vestido é o mais feio que eu já vi na minha vida. – respondeu Sango, fazendo uma careta.

- Já deu uma olhada no vestido da Rin? – perguntou Kagome, enquanto ela e Sango riam.

Então Kagura se virou. Ela viu Rin e Sesshoumaru abraçados, e depois viu o magnífico vestido da garota. Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, e foi correndo na direção do novo casal. Rin tentava ficar séria, mas não conseguia, estava feliz demais.

- Larga o MEU namorado! – gritou Kagura, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não é mais propriedade sua, querida. – respondeu Rin, beijando Sesshoumaru.

- O quê! – perguntou Kagura.

Então Kagura empurrou Rin, que caiu no chão. Mas Rin não ficou irritada. Ela simplesmente se levantou sorrindo, e encarou Kagura. Então deu um tapa muito forte na cara da garota. Kagura se surpreendeu e caiu no chão. Depois colocou a mão na bochecha.

- Não me bata. – disse Rin, estendendo a mão para que Kagura pegasse.

Kagura aceitou a ajuda, e então se levantou. Logo em seguida a porta do ginásio se abriu, e Naraku entrou. Ele viu Rin e Sesshoumaru, depois o cartaz, e depois Kagura. Então caminhou até o grupo.

- Rin... Você está magnífica. – disse Naraku, beijando a mão da garota.

Então Sesshoumaru ia espancar Naraku, mas Rin o parou. Ela deu o tapa mais forte que já dera em sua vida no Naraku, que ficou assustado.

- Você não tem jeito, Naraku. – disse Rin. – Você só se importa com a beleza.

Então o baile voltou ao normal. Rin se divertia muito com Sesshoumaru, e os dois dançavam, conversavam, beijavam, riam... era tudo muito bom. Eles pararam para descansar um pouco, e Rin resolveu ir ao banheiro.

Quando entrou, ouviu alguns soluços dentro de um banheiro. Reconheceu na hora. Era Kagura. Então a garota bateu na porta. Kagura não abriu, então ela resolveu falar por conta própria, já que não estava se sentindo muito bem em relação a Kagura.

- Kagura, eu sei que é você; então abra essa porta que eu preciso falar com você. – pediu Rin.

- Para você me humilhar mais ainda? – perguntou Kagura, soluçando.

- Não. Eu sei que temos nossas diferenças e tal... Mas dá para me ouvir? – perguntou Rin.

Então a porta se destrancou e Kagura saiu do banheiro, com os olhos vermelhos. Elas se encararam por um momento. Então Rin abraçou Kagura, que retribuiu o abraço.

- Olha, nós nos odiamos todos os anos. – começou Rin sorrindo. – Mas podíamos esquecer nossas diferenças.

- Está bem. – concordou Kagura.

- Vamos voltar para o baile. – disse Rin.

Então as duas voltaram para o baile, e fizeram a festa. Kagura já estava muito melhor, e Kagome e Sango não entenderam o motivo de Rin querer fazer as pazes com Kagura. Mas a garota apenas ficou quieta.

Rin e Sesshoumaru terminaram juntos. Formavam um belo casal. Kagome e InuYasha se entenderam, e também passaram a namorar. Apesar das brincadeiras de mal-gosto de Miroku, Sango também passou a namorá-lo.

Já Kagura... acabou com Naraku. Ela percebeu que não amava Sesshoumaru, mas o tempo inteiro Naraku. Naraku a mesma coisa.

O pai de Rin flagrou a mãe de Rin beijando o Yusuke, e eles se separaram. A mãe foi morar com Yusuke. Hajime e Hisako não perdoaram o pai, e por isso ficaram na mansão de Rin. O pai está dando mais atenção para a filha agora, e trata Hajime e Hisako como filhos.

E essa foi a história de Rin. Uma garota que conseguiu lidar com todos os seus problemas, e também o cara que amava. Kagura e Naraku não estão mais implicando com ela, pelo menos por enquanto...

**Fim**

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu sei que o capítulo ficou curtinho, mas é que não tinha muita coisa para colocar! Mas espero que tenham gostado! Só não me matem por a Rin ter desculpado a Kagura, é que a Rin é muito boazinha, e ela não guarda rancor das pessoas. Mas eu continuo odiando essa mulherzinha (a Kagura, lógico)! Bom, valeu pelas reviews! Mesmo! Bjs

**Lan Ayath: **Olá! Tudo bom com você? Espero que tenha curtido o último capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs

**Manu Higurashi: **Oie! Beleza? Que bom que gostou da minha idéia! E então, gostou do vestido da Kagura? Pink, reto e cheio de babados. Meio parecida com roupa de palhaço, sabe? Mas só que é vestido. Bom, espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Valeu pelas reviews! Bjs

**Hinata-chan: **Oi! Tudo bem? Nossa, a Kagome e a Sango irem na casa da Rin para sacanearem a coitada? Mesmo que estivessem do lado da Kagura, elas não poderiam ser tão más, assim. Poderia? Eu também detesto a Kagura! Mas eu quis colocar um final diferente nessa história, sabe? A Rin desculpar a Kagura. Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Valeu pelas reviews! Bjs

**Raissinha: **Oie! Tudo bom com você? Espero que tenha curtido o último capítulo! É, essa fic só teve doze capítulos! Mas espero que tenha gostado dela! Valeu pelas reviews! Bjs

**Sesshyslady: **Oie! Tudo beleza? Está aí o último capítulo! Espero que tenha curtido mesmo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, viu? Bjs


End file.
